Naruto DxD : Return of The Burning Dragon
by Rama Adithia Namikaze
Summary: Dia adalah tangan kanan tuhan , dia yang melambangkan kehancuran sekaligus perdamaian sejati. Dia yang lebih kuat dari kedua saudaranya. Karena suatu alasan tuhan menyegel jiwanya dalam sebuah Sacred Gear. Kini dia kembali bersama hostnya yang merupakan iblis berdarah murni. Semi-Canon , OOC , Extreme-Strong!Naru / Chapter 7 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : Namaku Namikaze Naruto

**Return of The Burning Dragon**

Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DXD isn't mine

Rate : T

Genre : Romance , Adventure , Supernatural.

Pair : Narut Rias

Warning : AU, OOC , Bahasa Ng'gak Baku , Alur maksa , Typo(s) , Extreme-Strong!Naru , Smart!Naru.

Summary : Dia adalah yang akan bangkit , Dia yang akan bangkit dari neraka terdalam. Dan dia yang melambangkan kehancuran, karena suatu alasan Tuhan menyegel jiwanya dalam sebuah Sacred Gear yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama [Flamed Burn].

Don't like? Don't read!

Prologue

Waktu dulu , ketika Tuhan menciptakan alam semesta. Tuhan menciptakan dua mahluk untuk membantunya, Merekalah Malaikat dan Iblis pertama. Karena kepatuhan mereka, Tuhan memberikan mereka kekuatan yang sangat besar bahkan hampir menyamai Tuhan itu sendiri.

Setelah sekian lama, mereka-Malaikat dan Iblis-meminta untuk diberikan pendamping.

Dan Tuhanpun mengabulkannya dengan menciptakan beberapa Malaikat dan Iblis untuk menemani mereka. Lama hidup bersama di Surga, mereka mulai terlibat perselisihan baik itu masalah wilayah , makanan dan masalah-masalah lain.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Iblis yang mulai menunjukan sifat alaminya-Serakah dan Egois-mulai mencoba mendominasi wilayah Surga.

Tuhan yang mengetahui itu kemudian membuang kaum iblis ke Dunia Bawah atau yang lebih dikenal dengan neraka sebagai hukuman atas tindakannya.

Setelah sekian lama, banyak pula Malaikat yang membangkang dari perintah-Nya. Sebagai hukumannya Tuhan merubah warna sayap mereka dari putih bersinar menjadi hitam kelam, tak hanya itu Tuhan juga menjatuhkan mereka ke Dunia Bawah.

Mereka, atau yang sekarang kita kenal dengan Fallen Angel pun mendirikan pemerintahannya sendiri yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama _Grigory _dengan pemimpinnya yang disebut Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Lama kelamaan, terjadi persesilihan antara Devil dan Fallen Angel terkait wilayah kekuasaan. Dan terjadilah perang antara Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh untuk memperebutkan wilayah di Dunia Bawah.

Tuhan yang mengetahuinya'pun mengutus Malaikat untuk menghentikan perang tersebut, namun alih-alih menghentikan Malaikat justru malah terlibat langsung dalam perang yang kini dikenal dengan sebutan _Great War _yang berlangsung selama ratusan tahun.

Tuhan yang kecewa dengan mahluk ciptaanya kemudian menciptakan ras lain yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, Manusia. Serta sebuah ras dengan kekuatan melebihi semua ras lain, Ialah ras Naga.

Dari sekian banyak Naga yang diciptakan Tuhan, yang paling mengundang perhatian adalah dua dari tiga _Heavenly Dragon _Albion sang_ Hakuryuukou _dan Ddarig sang_ Sekiryuutei. _Putih dan Merah yang ditakdirkan bertarung.

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya 'dua dari tiga'? Ya, karena masih ada satu Naga Surgawi selain_ Hakuryuukou _dan_ Sekiryuutei. _Dia adalah yang terkuat di antara Naga Surgawi , Dia yang melambangkan kehancuran sekaligus perdamaian sejati.

Dia adalah Faverius sang Burning Dragon , sang Destroyer.

Kenapa tidak banyak yang mengetahui eksistensinya? Itu karena dia hanya pernah muncul dua kali dalam kehidupan. Yang pertama ialah ketika puncak _Great War_ atas perintah Tuhan ia muncul di tengah peperangan kemudian membantai hampir seperempat iblis termasuk iblis terkuat, Satan. Sepertiga Malaikat Jatuh ternasuk Gubernur pertama mereka. Dan hampir setengah populasi Malaikat beserta pemimpinnya, Tuhan. Hingga akhirnya ketiga fraksi memutuskan melakukan genjatan senjata. Tuhan mati? Sulit dipercaya bukan?

Kemunculannya yang kedua adalah ketika perang saudara antara _Old Satan Faction _dan_ Anti Old Satan Faction. _Kemunculannya juga atas perintah Tuhan dia muncul dan memusnahkan hampir seluru populasi _Old Satan Faction _dan beberapa pilar iblis dari _Anti Old Satan Faction._

Eh? Tunggu dulu, apakah tadi aku bilang 'Atas perintah Tuhan'? Bukankah Tuhan sudah tewas dalam_ Great War?_ Hahaha, kalian mempercayainya? Mana mungkin Tuhan mati oleh mahluk ciptaanya sendiri? Hah, sebenarnya Tuhan tidaklah tewas.

Ia memalsukan kematiannya untuk membuat semua fraksi dan ras mandiri, terutama Malaikat. Dan sampai sekarang hanya Faverius lah yang mengetahui perihal masih hidupnya Tuhan.

Oke, kembali ke topik utama. Setelah pembantaian Iblis, Tuhan pun membiarkan sang Burning Dragon beristirahat dengan menyegelnya dalam sebuah Sacred Gear yang dikemudian hari dikenal dengan nama [Flamed Burn]. Dia diperkenankan beristirahat sampai tiba saatnya membuat perdamaian sejati. Tuhan berkata bahwa di masa kebangkitannya, dia akan memiliki host yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan misinya, menciptakan perdamaian sejati.

**Return of The Burning Dragon**

Chapter 1 : Namaku Namikaze Naruto.

Bebrapa tahun setelah perang saudara

Naruto POV

Yo semua·· Namaku Namikaze Naruto iblis berdarah murni keturunan Namikaze Minato adik dari Lord Namikaze dan Kushina Gremory yang juga adik lord Gremory, keduanya gugur dalam perang saudara.

Setidaknya itulah yang Sirzech Nii-Sama katakan padaku. Nii-Sama juga pernah mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki potensi untuk menjadi _Ultimate-Cllas Devil _seperti dirinya jika terus berlatih keras, Namun aku hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Kenapa? Menurutku kekuatan itu merepotkan, karena semakin besar kekuatan seseorang, maka semakin besar pula tanggung jawabnya.

Contoh nyatanya ialah Nii-Sama, dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa dia mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk memimpin kaum Iblis di Dunia Bawah. Oleh karena itu aku masih pada tingkat_ High-Cllas Devil _dan kalau bukan keturunan asli aku mungkin lebih pantas di tingkatan_ Medium-Cllas Devil._

Tapi walaupun begitu jangan remehkan aku, dengan _Flash God Step _klan Namikaze dan ditambah otakku yang tergolong jenius menjadi perpaduan mematikan yang kumiliki. Jika belum cukup, aku masih memiliki kartu _truf _, itu adalah Sacred Gear, aku juga bingung kenapa Tuhan memberiku-yang notabenenya adalah iblis- sebuah Sacred Gear.

Apalagi yang kumiliki ini bukan Sacred Gear biasa, yang kumiliki ini adalah Sacred Gear terlangka. Sacred Gear yang hanya ada sekali dikehidupan, Sacred Gear yang diisi jiwa Naga Surgawi terkuat The Burning Dragon Faverius.

Darimana aku mengetahuinya? Tentu saja Faverius yang memberitahuku.

Ya··· aku telah bertemu dan berteman dengannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, entah kenapa aku belum bisa mencapai Balance Breaker.

Tapi Faverius bilang itu tidak menjadi masalah karena dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang-tanpa Balance Breaker-saja aku sudah bisa untuk sekedar menghadapi Naga Surgawi lain walau dalam Balance Breaker-nya.

Oh ya··· sampai saat ini yang mengetahui perihal Sacred Gear ini hanya Tou-Sama dan Nii-Sama saja. Karena mereka menyuruhku merahasiakannya sampai waktu dimana aku membutuhkannya.

Kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa aku memanggil Lord Gremory dengan sebutan Tou-Sama dan salah satu Maou , Sirzech Lucifer dengan panggilan Nii-Sama? Itu karena mereka yang memintaku memanggilnya begitu.

Tapi gapapa···tapi toh itu bukan masalah buatku, apalagi selama ini aku tinggal di Mansion Gremory.

Dan··· mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa aku lebih memilih Namikaze sebagai Nama Margaku?

Alasannya karena aku tak cocok menjadi seorang Gremory.

Kenapa? Maksudku··· lihat saja rambut _blonde_-ku ini, apa kalian pernah melihat Gremory bersmbut pirang? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Oh···· tapi itu hanya alibiku saja, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena sepupu perempuanku.

Yap··· Rias Gremory, adik Sirzech Nii-Sama dan anak dari Lucius Tou-Sama.

Kenapa denganya? Oh ayolah, masa kalian ng'gak ngerti?

Aku mencintainya···sangat. Dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui, bahkan lebih cantik dari Grayfia Nee-Sama.

Dan aku tahu ini tak masuk akal, tetapi aku pikir akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya dengan membuang nama Gremory-ku.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun aku tak bertemu Rias. Yah·· karena dia berada di dunia Manusia.

Jikapun ia pulang ke Dunia Bawah, selalu berbarengan tidak adanya aku di rumah. Aneh bukan?

Tapi walaupun begitu, aku masih sering berkomunikasi dengannya, ya tentunya lewat lingkarang sihir telekomunikasi.

Namun, terakhir kali aku menghubunginya. Lebih tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu, membuat hatiku sakit··sangat sakit.

Bagaimana tidak·· niat awalku untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku akan tinggal di Dunia Manusia pupus saat melihat keadaannya.

Wanita yang kucintai-Rias-sedang dalam keadaan telanjang, tapi bukan itu masalahnya··· masalahnya adalah seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang tidur di atas kasur hanya memakai boxer. Kuulangi HANYA MEMAKAI BOXER!

Sejak saat itu Rias selalu mencoba menghubungiku dan bilang "Aku bisa jelaskan." , "Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku." Ya·· kira-kira seperti itulah.

Bahkan pernah suatu waktu dia sampai menangis memintaku mendengarkannya.

Jujur itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi aku bertekad untuk menyimpan masalah ini sampai aku tiba di dunia Manusia.

Untuk apa aku di dunia Manusia? Alasannya karena Sirzech Nii-Sama memintaku kesini untuk melindungi Adiknya. Dan dia juga tahu aku akan dengan senang hati melaksanaksnya.

Ya·· dia adalah satu-satu nya mahluk yang tahu perihal perasaanku pada adiknya, Rias.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, di dalam sebuah Apartement mewah yang Nii-Sama belikan untuku. Aku sempat menolaknya karena menurutku ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi Nii-Sama bersikeras agar aku tinggal disini.

Tapi ya·· ini bukan masalah untuku, toh ini gratis.

Sekarang aku harus segera tidur, berhubung besok aku sudah harus bersekolah di Kuoh Academy, sekolah yang sama dengan Rias.

Duh··· aku jadi tak sabar bertemu dengannya..

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : fyuh··· Chapter satu akhirnya beres.

Pendek ya? Tentu saja·· karena Chapter ini saya gunakan untuk memperkenalkan Tokoh utama di fic ini.

Dan maaf bila penulisannya berantakan, karena biar bagaimanpun ini pertama kalinya saya menulis

On Make,

Chapter 2 : Di dunia Manusia

"Hmm···Sekolah ini cukup luas. Dimana kira-kira Rias berada?"/ "KAU TAK TAHU BETAPA HANCURNYA RIAS SELAMA DUA MINGGU INI! DIA SAMPAI SEPERTI ORANG GILA KARENAMU."

Jika berkenan tolong curahkan kesan Anda setelah membaca fic ini di kolom review.

See you in Next Chap···


	2. Chapter 2 : Di Dunia Manusia

Previous Chapter : Sekarang aku harus segera tidur, berhubung besok aku sudah harus bersekolah di Kuoh Academy, sekolah yang sama dengan Rias.

Duh··· aku jadi tak sabar bertemu dengannya..

A/N : Maaf untuk kesalahan di chapter 1 , Power of Destruction itu punya Keluarga Bael.

Maaf karena pengetahuan saya tentang Highschool DXD memang pas-pasan.

Oke··· sekarang langsung saja.

Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

**Return of The Burning Dragon**

Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DXD isn't mine

Rate : T

Genre : Romance , Adventure , Supranatural.

Pair : Narut Rias

Warning : AU, OOC , Bahasa Ng'gak Baku , Alur maksa , Typo(s) , Extreme-Strong!Naru , Smart!Naru.

Summary : Dia adalah yang akan bangkit , Dia yang akan bangkit dari neraka terdalam. Dan dia yang melambangkan kehancuran, karena suatu alasan Tuhan menyegel jiwanya dalam sebuah Sacred Gear yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama [Flamed Burn].

Don't like? Don't read!

Chapter 2 : Di Dunia Manusia

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang pemuda_ blonde _sedang menggeliat di atas tempat tidur _king size._

"Enggh" erangnya sambil mengucek mata dengan kedua tangannya, setelah kesadarannya kembali pemuda itu menoleh ke samping kirinya untuk sekedar melihat jam.

"Astaga··· jam 7.30. Cih, aku bisa terlambat di hari pertamaku. Dasar weker sialan, gak berguna!" Makinya pada jam tak bersalah itu sebelum melesat ke Kamar Mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya.

Usut punya usut, ternyata pemuda itu memang lupa memasang alarm sebelum tidur.

Wajarlah, karena terlalu bersemangat ingi segera bertemu sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

-Kuoh Academy-

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut _blonde _memakai seragam khas Siswa Kuoh Academy yaitu sebuah kameja putih yang dilapis blazer hitam serta dikancing rapi.

Pemuda tersebut, yang kita ketahui sebagai Namikaze Naruto sedang berjalan dengan santai di halaman sekolah sambil matanya tak henti mengobservasi Sekolah ini.

"Hmm···Sekolah ini cukup luas. Dimana kira-kira Rias berada?" Gumamnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Hah·· sebaiknya sekarang Aku pergi ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tapi··· dimana itu?" Gumamnya lagi.

Skip Time 15 menit kemudian

Terlihat Tokoh Utama kita masih mencari Ruang Kepala Sekolah, selama lima belas menit ini dia terus mencari dari koridor ke koridor , lantai ke lantai , bahkan gedung ke gedung. Tapi hasilnya tetap _nihil. _

Tiba tiba sebuah bola lampu menyala menyembul di atas kepalanya, pertanda otak jeniusnya mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Aha·· kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya saja?" Serunya sambil mengangkat telunjuk kanannya keatas dengan ekspresi seperti Tomas Alva Edison yang baru menemukan cara membuat bola lampu pijar.

Pemuda itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling koridor untuk mencari orang untuk dimintai tolong.

Namun, yang dia dapatkan lebih dari itu. Dia melihat seorang iblis yang sekaligus teman lamanya, Sona Sitri sedang berjalan didepannya.

"Hei, Sona!" Panggil Naruto.

Sona yang merasa nama dipanggilpun menolehkan kepalanya lalu berhajalan kearah pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu? Dan sedang apa kau disini? Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran pertama."

"Ahh·· Sona, kau melupakanku?"

Sonapun menatap mahluk di depannya dengan intens, dia merasa familiar dengan rambut _blonde _pemuda tersebut.

Cukup lama merenung, akhirnya otak jeniusnya berhasil menemukan sebuah fakta.

"K-kau! Ja-jangan-jangan···" Perkataan Sona terdengar terbata, tangannya bergetar menunjuk pemuda di depannya.

"Ya Sona·· ini Aku."

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum···

Pllak!

Sona menampar pipi kanan Naruto hingga Naruto limpung beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau lak-"

"KAU TAK TAHU BETAPA HANCURNYA RIAS SELAMA DUA MINGGU INI! DIA SAMPAI SEPERTI ORANG GILA KARENAMU."

Naruto terpaku mendengar pernyataan gadis di depannya.

'Apa dia bilang? Rias seperti orang gila, karenaku?'

Hening melanda keduanya, sebelum akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke Kepala Sekolah?" Suara Naruto berubah dingin dan menusuk.

"Ikut Aku." Perintah Sona tak kalah dingin.

Merekapun berjalan dalam hening, tak lama kemudian merekapun sampai.

Tanpa mengucap terima kasih Naruto langsung masuk ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk menanyakan kelasnya.

Dan ajaibnya, Naruto masuk kelas XII- B . Satu kelas dengan Rias, tapi Ia harus kecewa karena ternyata Rias tidak masuk hari itu.

Ia hanya mendapati _Quen_nya , Himejima Akeno yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sekarang di sinilah Dia bersama _Quen _darisang pujaan hati. Di atap sekolah yang sudah sepi ini.

Mengapa demikian? Karena Sekolah sudah bubar lebih dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Dan mengapa Ia ada disini? Jawabanya karena Gadis berambut _Darkblue_ itu yang menyeretnya kesini seusai Sekolah, Dia bilang dia ingin bicara empat mata dengan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

Dan beginilah sekarang, keduanya terdiam seolah menikmati hening yang melanda.

Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Jadi···apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa masalahmu dengan _Bucho_?" Tanya Akeno To The Point

"Hah·· sudah kuduga pasti tentang itu."

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah karena kau adalah sahabat Rias, aku akan menceritakan masalahnya."

Flash Back

-Mansion Gremory-

Naruto POV

Malam itu Aku sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga menunggu Nii-Sama, entah ada apa tapi dia bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan berdua denganku.

Tak lama kemudian Nii-Sama datang dan duduk di sampingku.

"Ada apa Nii-Sama?" Tanyaku To The Point. Yah·· aku memang tak suka basa-basi.

Dapat kudengar Nii-Sama menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tau perasaanmu pada adiku." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"E-eh?" Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa, Apakah Nii-Sama tahu perasaanku pada Rias? Oh tidak···apakah dia akan memarahiku , menasehatiku semalaman atau Dia akan menggorok leherku dan memasukan kepalaku kedalam kardus lalu mengirimkannya pada Rias?

Tunggu·· itu berlebihan, lupakan yang terakhir.

"Hahaha··" Nii-Sama tertawa lepas.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Hahaha·· harusnya kau melihat ekpresi wajahmu barusan." Dia masih tertawa dengan gilanya.

Setelah puas tertawa dia kembali ke mode seriusnya.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu kau mencintai Rias, tapi tenang saja·· aku tak ada masalah dengan itu. Apalagi Rias juga mencintaimu."

Eh? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?

Dan·· tunggu dulu, tadi Nii-Sama juga bilang bahwa Rias juga Mencintaiku. Apakah itu benar? Dari mana Ia mengetahuinya?

"Kau pasti bertanya apakah benar Rias mencintaimu? Dan juga·· dari mana aku mengetahuinya?"

JEDER!

Hah·· mungkin sekarang Aku sudah kehilangan rona sehat di wajahku.

Jadi benar, dia bisa membaca pikiran.

La-lalu apakah dia tahu fantasi-fantasi liarku tentang Rias? Hah··kalau dia tahu besar kemungkinan aku takkan bisa melihat Matahari besok.

"Hey Naruto-kun, kau baik?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses mengeluarkanku dari pikiran nistaku sendiri.

"I-iya···ku rasa begitu."

"Nah··· kalau begitu apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hmm··hanya ada satu pertanyaan, apakah kau bisa membaca pikiran?" Tanyaku dengan polos.

Hey·· tak ada salahnya bertanya bukan?

"Tentu saja tidak,baka!"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa Rias bisa mencintai orang baka sepertimu?" Lanjutnya lagi

"Hah··· sebaiknya langsung saja. Apa tujuanmu disini? Tak mungkin kan hanya untuk menggodaku?"

"Selalu berpikir kritis, itulah yang kusuka darimu Naruto-kun··"

Nii-Sama menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mau kau pergi dan menetap di Dunia Manusia."

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Adik tercintaku, aku ingin kau melindunginya."

"Lagipula aku tahu kau takkan mungkin menolaknya." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai

"Hmm·· baiklah, kapan aku berangkat?"

"Dua minggu lagi, sebaiknya kau beritahu Rias. Dia pasti senang."

"Hah··mungkin kau benar. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

"Iya silahkan." Kata Nii-Sama sambil tersenyum tulus.

Flash Back off

Naruto POV End

"Aku yang kelewat senangpun langsung masuk ke Kamar dan membuat sihir komunikasi.

Namun, keadaan tak mendukung. Dapat kulihat Rias, bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai pun. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, dapat kulihat juga Rias sedang memeluk seorang pemuda yang hanya memakai boxer." Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi.

Flasback

Dapat dilihat seorang pemuda _blonde _sedang merapal suatu mantra sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran yang menggambarkan sebuah kamar sederhana.

'Dimana itu? Aku rasa itu bukan kamar Rias.' Batin pemuda pirang tersebut.

Namun saat pandangannya tertuju pada satu-satunya kasur dikamar itu, matanya membulat mulutnya menganga.

Bagaimana tidak? Terlihat sang pujaan hati dalam keadaan telanjang memeluk seseorang.

"R-rias." Gumam pemuda itu terbata.

Tapi sepertinya itu cukup untuk membangunkan sang pujaan hati dari tidurnya.

Gadis bermarga Gremory tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tadi.

Reaksi gadis _redhead _itu sama persis dengan si pemuda _blonde_-mata membulat dan mulut yang menganga- .

Namun, si Gadis tak bertahan lama dalam posisi itu. Dengan satu lompatan gadis itu bersimpuh di depan sumber suara tadi-sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikasi yang sangat _familiar _bagi si Gadis-

Dapat si Gadis lihat seorang pemuda _blonde_-atau miniaturnya-masih dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Na-naruto- kun···" Lirih si gadis.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan." Lanjutnya.

Namun terlambat·· pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu sudah terlebih dahulu menonaktifkan lingkaran yang menghubungkan dua insan yang saling mencinta itu.

Flashback off

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya." Pemuda itu mengakhiri ceritan panjangnya.

Akeno masih terpaku mendengar cerita pemuda disampingnya, ia masih bingung.

'Bukannya _Buchou _mencintai pemuda ini? Tapi kenapa ia bisa bertindak seperti itu?" Pikir Akeno.

"Oh ya·· kemana Rias? Kenapa dia tadi tidak masuk?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat lawan bicaranya tersadar dari lamunan.

"A-ah itu·· Rias pergi ke Dunia Bawah."

"Dunia Bawah? Ada urusan apa?"

"Dia bilang ada masalah yang harus diselesaikannya." Dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat si Pemuda _blonde_ terpaku.

**Time Skip **

-Naruto's Apartement-

Naruto POV

Hah··· hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Sekarang aku sedang memandang langit malam dari Balkon Apartemen , pikiranku tak bisa fokus.

Otaku terus menerawang pada obrolan di Sekolah siang tadi, mulai dari Sona yang mengatakan Rias seperti orang gila karenaku?

Apa salahku? Apa karena aku mengacuhkannya selama dua minggu terakhir ini?

Tapi hey·· bukankah itu wajar mengingat aku melihat Dia tidur dengan seorang pemuda-yang entah siapa- .

Waktu dua minggu harusnya belum cukup untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang itu.

Oh ayolah·· aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Pria mana sih yang tega menyakiti orang yang dicintainya?

Aku hanya perlu waktu·· perlu waktu untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Harusnya dia tahu itu.

Hah··· Sona berbicara seolah Aku adalah pihak yang bersalah tanpa tahu masalahnya.

Dan lalu perkataan Akeno, _Quen_nya yang mengatakan bahwa Rias kedunia Bawah untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Masalah apa? Apakah masalah ini?

Hah··semua ini membuatku prustasi.

Naruto POV END

Normal POV

Pemuda tokoh utama kita masih melamun memandangi indahnya langit malam yang dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip bintang.

Hingga akhirnya···

Grep

Ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Naruto yang tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu hanya tersenyum tulus sambil membalikan badannya menghadap sang pemeluk.

**To be Continued**

Hah·· sekian chapter 2.

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang peluk Naruto?

On Make,

Chapter 3 : Masalah Baru.

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya!

See you in Next Chap··


	3. Chapter 3 : Masalah Baru

A/N : Maaf atas keterlambatannya, kuharap kalian mengerti sulitnya mencari inspirasi di kala perut sedang lapar. Ya·· yang terpikir hanya kolak sama es buah.

Oke·· langsung saja , kuharap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Pervious Chapter : Ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Naruto yang tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu hanya tersenyum tulus sambil membalikan badannya menghadap sang pemeluk.

* * *

**Return of The Burning Dragon**

Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DXD isn't mine

Rate : T

Genre : Romance , Adventure , Supernatural.

Pair : Narut Rias

Warning : AU, OOC , Bahasa Ng'gak Baku , Alur maksa , Typo(s) , Extreme-Strong!Naru , Smart!Naru.

Summary : Dia adalah yang akan bangkit , Dia yang akan bangkit dari neraka terdalam. Dan dia yang melambangkan kehancuran, karena suatu alasan Tuhan menyegel jiwanya dalam sebuah Sacred Gear yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama [Flamed Burn].

Don't like? Don't read!

Chapter 3 : Masalah Baru

"Millicas-Kun·· Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ya, yang memeluknya adalah Millicas Gremory, anak dari Sirzech Gremory dan Grayfia Lucifuge.

Mereka berdua memang bisa dikatakan akrab, karena Naruto kerap kali menemaninya saat kedua orang tuanya tak ada.

"Tou-Sama menyuruhku menjemput Nii-Sama."

Naruto POV

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku

Apa ada hubungannya dengan urusan yang katanya akan Rias selesaikan?

Apakah Rias masih ada disana?

"Rias Nee-Sama juga ada disana." Ucapnya seolah membaca pikiranku.

Seperti Ayahnya·· apakah mereka memang bisa menbaca pikiran?

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi." Ajakku lalu kamipun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

Naruto POV End

* * *

Sementara itu di Dunia Bawah, lebih tepatnya di Mansion Gremory.

Terlihat tiga orang-atau mungkin lebih tepat kita menyebutnya Iblis-berambut merah _crimson _sedang duduk di sebuah sofa, terlihat dari raut mukanya mereka akan memperbincangkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Rias, Tou-sama sudah membicarakan perihal perjodohanmu dengan Riser Phenex kepada Lord Phenex." Lord Gremory memulai perbincangan.

Rias yang mendengarnya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan dan tak suka di wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi·· kenapa?" Rias tampak tak terima.

"Kau tahu sendirikan, pasca _Great War _jumlah Iblis Berdarah Murni semakin menurun."

"Dengan perjodohan ini diharapkan dapat menaikan jumlah Iblis Berdarah Murni." Lanjut Lord Gremory.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintai seseorang, dan Dia juga Iblis Berdarah Murni."

"Siapa Dia?" Lord Gremory tampak penasaran dengan Iblis yang mampu mencuri hati Anak bungsunya.

"Namikaze Naruto." Sirzech tiba -tiba menimpali.

"Eh? Benarkah itu Rias?"

Rias pun mengangguk mengiyakan, tampak rona merah tipis terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Hah···baiklah. Tapi apakah Naruto juga mencintaimu?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Lord Gremory sukses membuatnya terpaku, pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

Kejadian yang mengakibatkan putusnya komunikasi dirinya dengan si Pemuda _blonde. _

"Ya, aku mencintainya" kata sebuah suara maskulin dari arah pintu.

Sontak semua mata langsung tertuju pada si penghasil suara.

Di depan pintu yang terbuka tampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang masih memakai seragam Kuoh Academy lengkap dengan senyum sehangat mentarinya.

"Na-naruto-kun." Rias tampak gugup.

"Hah··kau lama sekali Naruto-kun." Ucap Sirzech.

"Hmm··baguslah kalau begitu." Respon Lord Gremory.

"Tapi membatalkan pertunangan antar Iblis Kelas Atas tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan." Lanjut Lord Gremory.

"Apapun akan kulakukan." Ucap Naruto pasti.

"Naruto-Kun." Lirih Rias, Dia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

Pertama Ia akan dijodohkan , lalu muncul Pemuda yang sejak dulu Ia cintai yang dengan lantang menyatakan perasaanya.

Lalu sekarang···pemuda itu bilang bahwa Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan perjodohannya.

Hah·· dia berani bersumpah demi celana dalam Nii-samanya yang bermotif bunga mawar bahwa Dia sangat senang hari ini.

"Ada dua cara ; yang pertama kau bisa berbicara baik-baik pada Riser untuk menghentikan perjodohan." Lord Gremory menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan yang kedua ; kau bisa bertarung dengannya di hari pertunangan. Tentunya dengan catatan kau harus menang." Lanjut Lord Gremory.

"Aku ambil yang kedua." Ucap Naruto cepat.

Keputusan Naruto disambut Rias dengan raut muka khawatir, sedangkan Naruto yang menyadarinya hanya menatap Rias dengan lembut seolah berkata 'semua-akan-baik-baik-saja'

"Hah··· sudah kuduga. Baiklah sekarang masalahnya adalah, apakah kau mampu mengalahkannya?" Kali ini Sirzech yang angkat bicara.

"Aku tak yakin dengan kekuatanku." Naruto tampak menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi setidaknya Aku bisa menggunakan 'itu'." Lanjut Naruto.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, minus Rias yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang Naruto maksud dengan 'Itu'.

"Baiklah·· sekarang kau boleh kembali." Ucap Lord Gremory pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di Ambang pintu.

"Aku ik-"

"Baiklah Tou-sama." Sebelum Rias menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang ditelan Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru khas keluarga Namikaze.

Rias hanya memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

'Sepertinya Naruto-kun masih marah, tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tahu cintaku terbalas.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah·· Rias, dalam waktu dekat Riser akan mengunjungimu ke Dunia Manusia." Lord Gremory tampak mengambil jeda sebelum melajutkan kalimatnya.

"Tou-sama tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, walaupun Ia akan kesana bersama Grayfia tapi tak menutup kemungkinan dia akan tetap berulah. Tou-sama ingin kau meminimalisir kemungkinan terjadinya keributan··" Lord Gremory tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Terutama dengan Naruto." Lanjutnya.

Rias tampak menyengritkan alisnya bingung.

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Hah·· kau sungguh polos Rias··" kali ini Sirzech yang bicara.

"Besar kemungkinan Riser akan -ehem- melakukan sesuatu padamu. Dan tentunya Naruto takan tinggal diam." Ucap Sirzech.

"Dan bila itu terjadi, mereka akan terlibat pertarungan dahsyat di Dunia Manusia." Sirzech mengakhiri penjelasanya.

"Tou-sama ingin kau meminimalisir kemungkinan tersebut." Ucap Lord Gremory.

"Tapi bukannya ada Grayfia?" Rias tampak tak mengerti.

Kenapa harus ia yang meminimalisir kemungkinan tersebut?

Bukannya Grayfia juga ikut?

Kenapa tidak Grayfia saja? Grayfia kan lebih kuat darinya.

"Naruto hanya akan mendengarkanmu." Dan ucapan Sirzech sukses menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiran adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Baiklah·· akan ku coba semanpuku."

* * *

**Time Skip**

-Apartemen Naruto-

Terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang berbaring di tempat tidur _king size_nya , pikirannya menerawang pada perbincangannya di Mansion Gremory.

Naruto POV

Hah··· kenapa masalah sangat gemar mengganggu ku?

Masalahku dengan Rias saja belum berakhir, dan sekarang aku harus bertarung dengan si phenex itu untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Rias.

Kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa aku tidak memilih untuk berbicara baik baik dengan Riser?

Karena aku tahu itu hanya sia-sia, orang bertipikal arogan sepertinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Namun·· di satu sisi aku juga ragu.

Apakah aku bisa mengalahkannya?

Yang kutahu kekuatanku sekarang sedikit lebih unggul darinya.

Jadi·· menurutku tak apa jika hanya dia seorang.

Tapi bagaimana kalau dia ingin Rating Game?

Apakah Aku-sendirian-harus melawan Riser beserta para budaknya yang kudengar berjumlah lima belas dan lebih parahnya lagi, semuanya perempuan?

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa Aku-yang Iblis Berdarah Murni- tidak mempunyai budak? Apakah karena aku tidak memiliki Evil Pieces? Jawabannya tidak, Aku sudah memiliki satu set Evil Piece.

Namun aku tidak berniat mencari budak. Alasannya? Yah·· kalian tahu, menurutku itu sama merepotkannya dengan kekuatan.

Semakin kuat Budak yang kita punya, maka semakin besar, begitulah menurutku.

Hah·· kurasa kini aku menyesal menganggap dua hal tadi merepotkan.

Apakah aku harus menggunakan Sacred Gearku hanya untuk Rias?

Oh tidak·· Rias bukan 'hanya' , dia adalah segalanya untuku.

Ya·· meskipun aku masih kesal dengan kejadian dua minggu lalu, tapi mungkin Rias bisa menjelaskan perihal masalah itu besok. Kuharap itu hanya salah paham.

Dan soal Sacred Gear, kurasa masih terlalu bahaya menggunakanya dalam pertarungan.

Aku masih ingat ketika aku menggunakanya dalam salah satu latihanku bersama Nii-sama.

Flasback.

-Training Ground di Mansion Gremory-

Terlihat Naruto dan Sirzech saling berhadapan di lapangan yang luas itu.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku ingin melihat bagaimana Sacred Gearmu bekerja··" Sirzech memulai perbincangan.

"Jadi aku ingin kau menggunakannya dalam latihan kali ini. Tenang saja·· tempat ini sudah kupasangi kekkai jadi tak akan ada yang bisa merasakannya." Lanjut Sirzech.

"Ha'i Nii-sama!" Ucap Naruto.

Lalu Naruto terlihat memasang kuda-kuda bersiap mengeluarkan Sacred Gernya.

**[Flamed Burn]** terdengar suara mekanik lalu kalung yang Naruto pakai terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Jadi·· kalung,eh?"

"Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukannya."

**[Burn] **suara mekanik kembaliterdengar dari kalung Naruto.

Batu berwarna orange di tengah cincin tersebut tampak berpijar.

Tampak aura panas menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Belum cukup, lakukan lagi!" Perintah Sirzech.

**[Burn]**

**[Burn]**

**[Burn]**

**[Burn] **terdengar empat kali suara mekanik dengan sumber yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Sekarang tampak tangan kanan Naruto sudah diselimuti api lalu merambat ke lengan dan berakhir di setengah tubuh Naruto.

"Cukup, serang aku!" Perintah Sirzech lagi.

Tampak Naruto berlari ke arah Sirzech dengan kecepatan yang biasa-biasa saja- bahkan terkesan lambat- lalu memukul Sirzech dengan tangan kanannya yang diselimuti api.

Namun Sirzech dengan mudah menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. Tampak Sirzech meringis merasakan aura panas yang menguar pekat dari tubuh Naruto.

'Panas sekali, bahkan mungkin bisa digunakan membakar barbeque dari jarak lima puluh meter.' Analisisnya.

"Terlalu lambat Naruto-kun··coba kolaborasikan dengan _flash god step."_

"Akan kucoba."

Wust···

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan jejak berupa cahaya merah yang berasal dari api di tubuhnya.

Naruto muncul di belakang Sirzech lalu memukulnya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih terselimuti api.

Sirzech yang mengetahuinya menghindar dengan berjongkok, tak cukup sampai disitu ia lalu berbalik dan menendang Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

Terlihat Naruto dapat mendarat dengan mulus.

"Tingkatkan lagi!" Perintah Sirzech.

**[Burn]**

**[Burn]**

Terdengar lagi suara mekanik dari tangan kanan Naruto.

Kini tampak api sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya-minus kepala- , aura yang dikeluarkannya juga semakin pekat dan panas.

Whust··

Naruto kembali menghilang , kali ini muncul di sebelah kanan Sirzech .

Naruto coba meng _upper cut _dada Sirzech dengan kaki kanannya.

Namun Sirzech dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Tingkatkan lagi!"

Naruto kembali menghilang meninggalkan jejak berupa cahaya merah di jalan yang dilaluinya.

**[Burn]**

**[Burn]**

Tampak jejak yang Naruto tinggalkan berubah menjadi kehitaman.

"Jadi·· api hitam?" Sirzech tampak menggumam melihat perubahan warna api di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto muncul di depan Sirzech lalu melancarkan beberapa pukulan beruntun pada Sirzech.

Namun Sirzech-yang notabenenya jauh lebih kuat dari Naruto- dapat dengan mudah menahan semua pukulan Naruto , walau ia juga harus mendapat luka bakar di tangannya karena menahan pukulan Naruto yang diselimuti api dengan tangan kosong.

Naruto yang melihat serangannya dapat ditahan dengan mudah langsung melompat tinggi diudara.

Masih diudara dia menangkat tangan kanannya, dan seketika tercipta bola api seukuran bola basket berwarna merah kehitaman.

**[Hidama]** Naruto melemparkan bola api itu ke arah Sirzech dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sirzech yang melihatnya tak tinggal diam, dengan cepat ia memanipulasi power of destruction yang menguar dari tubuhnya menjadi sebuah dinding raya untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

Dan berhasil!

Serangan yang Naruto lancarkan langsung hilang-lebih tepatnya melebur- saat mengalami kontak langsung dengan dinding Sirzech.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Naruto kembali menghilang.

Dan kali ini muncul di belakang Sirzech. Masih dengan kecepatannya Naruto memukul Sirzech dengan tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan Sirzech yang-hebatnya-menyadari pergerakan Naruto langsung menyelimuti tangannya dengan Power of Destruction dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menahan pukulan Naruto dengan mengarahkan tinju kirinya pada pukulan Naruto.

Tinju merekapun saling beradu, menimbulkan ledakan energi yang dahsyat.

Naruto yang tak mampu menahan ledakan energi itupun tetpental beberapa puluh meter ke belakang.

Lain Naruto lain pula Sirzech, nampak Sirzech masih berdiri tegak di pusat ledakan seakan tak terpengaruh ledakan yang tak bisa dibilang biasa itu.

Di tempat Naruto, tampak ia sedang berusaha untuk kembali berdiri.

Terpental puluhan meter tentu membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasa sakit. Walaupun masih terlihat api menyelimutinya, namun itu sama sekali tidak membantu meredam benturannya dengan tanah.

Tampak Naruto telah berhasil bangkit dari jatuhnya.

**[Aku adalah yang akan bangkit]**

**[Aku yang memusnahkan segala macam ketidakadilan]**

Terlihat Sirzech menyeringai mendengar Naruto yang mulai mengalun mantra.

"Balance Breaker, eh?" Gumamnya.

**[Aku yang menaruh dendam pada ketidakterbatasan]**

Seiring merapalkan mantranya, Api di tubuh Naruto perlahan berubah warna menjadi semakin pekat.

**[Aku yang**-uhuk!

Terlihat Naruto terbatuk memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Sirzech yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, Sirzech yang sampai di tempat Naruto mendapati sepupunya itu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Bagaimana tidak? Api yang menyelimutinya sudah menghilang, terlihat pakaian Naruto yang compang camping mempelihatkan beberapa lebam yang didapatnya akibat benturannya dengan tanah.

Masih terlihat kalung yang dikenakannya sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya.

**[Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang kau takkan mampu menahan tekanan Balance Breaker, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti tadi.]** Terdengar ucapan atau mungkin ocehan yang ternyata adalah suara sang Burning Dragon sendiri terngiang di pendengaran Naruto.

'Ma-maaf' balas Naruto tentunya melalui telepati.

**[Hah··sudahlah] **

"Naruto-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh memang·· mengingat kondisi orang ia tanyai sangat jelas 'tidak-baik-baik-saja'

"A-aku rasa tidak." Lirih Naruto lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, namun masih bias didengar lawan bicaranya.

Flasback end

Hah··· setelah itu aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakiku selama tiga hari.

Apakah sekarang aku bisa menggunakannya?

'Bagaimana menurutmu, Fave?'

**[Kurasa itu bisa dicoba, dengan catatan tubuhmu harus dalam keadaan fit.] **Dan jawabannya sukses membuatku menghembuskan napas lega.

Hah·· sekarang lebih baik aku tidur, kuharap besok aku bisa mengobrol dengan Rias.

**Skip Time**

* * *

Pagi harinya

-Kuoh Academy-

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah, yang kita ketahui bernama lengkap Rias Gremory sedang bersandar pada gerbang yang bertuliskan "Kuoh Academy"

'Dimana Naruto-kun ya? Nii-sama bilang dia juga bersekolah disini.

Apa dia sudah datang? Oh·· itu tak mungkin mengingat tidurnya yang seperti orang belajar mati.

Hah·· lebih baik aku menunggunya disini.' Batinnya sambil menutup mata.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda _blonde _berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut _darkblue _.

"Bukankah itu Rias?" Tanya si _blonde_ saat melihat seorang Gadis yang sedang bersandar pada gerbang sekolah yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Ara ara·· kau benar, ayo kita kesana." Ajak si gadis _darkblue _yang kita ketahui adalah _Quen _Rias, Akeno Himejima pada si pirang.

Merekapun berjalan mendekati Rias.

"Hai Rias!" Sapa si _blonde _alias Naruto.

Rias yang mendengar suara orang yang menyapanya kontan langsung membuka matanya.

"Naruto-kun!" Jerit Rias langsung menghambur ke pelukan si pemuda.

Naruto yang semula kaget dengan reaksi berlebihan dari 'gadisnya' akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya dan membalas pelukan Rias.

Tampak Rias terisak dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun hiks aku rindu hiks padamu."

Mendengar isakan Rias dalam pelukannya membuat sebuah kemelut di dalam pikirannya, berbagai perasaan mulai merangkak memasuki akalnya.

Mulai dari rasa bersalah, sesal , iba , sampai risih.

Kenapa risih? Ya·· karena mereka berpelukan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Cukup lama Rias memeluk Naruto, akhirnya Ia sadar bahwa mereka tak hanya berdua disini.

"A-akeno! Kenapa kau disini?" Ya·· ia lupa bahwa orang yang dipekuknya ini tidak berangkat sendirian.

"Ara·· kau kelihatan bahagia sekali _buchou_." Bukannya jawaban yang ia terima, malah pernyataan-yang lebih seperti godaan- yang diterimanya dari ratunya itu.

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

Kenapa Akeno bisa berangkat bersama Naruto-kun?

**To be Continued**

A/N(2) : Hah··· this is chapter 3.

Gimana?

Disini saya sengaja menampilkan flasback full fight latihan Naruto dan Sirzech untuk mengenalkan kekuatan tokoh utama dalam fiction ini.

Untuk pairnya sendiri kemungkinan hanya NaruRias.

Kenapa? Karena ini bulan Ramadhan.

Lantas apa masalahnya? Yah·· You know lah, banyak author lain mengatakan "Tak lengkap harem tanpa lemon" Haha··

Untuk Sacred Gear Naruto, bayangin aja kalung pemberian Tsunade namun batunya berwarna orange.

Dan satu lagi saya mau mengucapkan beribu terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca-apalagi yang review-fic abal ini.

Akhir kata··· Mohon reviewnya!

See you in next Chap··


	4. Chapter 4 : Miliku

**A/N: **Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, tadinya saya mau update hari Minggu. Tapi entah kenapa dokument-nya hilang dari penyimpanan. Maaf juga chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter 3 kemarin,Chapter sebenarnya lebih panjang dari ini. Namun karena alasan yang sudah Saya berikan diatas, Saya Re-Write namun hasilnya tidak sepanjang yang original.

Oke·· langsung saja.

* * *

Pervious Chapter : "Ara·· kau kelihatan bahagia sekali _buchou_." Bukannya jawaban yang ia terima, malah pernyataan-yang lebih seperti godaan- yang diterimanya dari ratunya itu.

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

Kenapa Akeno bisa berangkat bersama Naruto-kun?

* * *

**Return of The Burning Dragon**

Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DXD isn't mine

Rate : T

Genre : Romance , Adventure , Supernatural.

Pair : Narut Rias

Warning : AU, OOC , Bahasa Ng'gak Baku , Alur maksa , Typo(s) , Extreme-Strong!Naru , Smart!Naru.

Summary : Dia adalah yang akan bangkit , Dia yang akan bangkit dari neraka terdalam. Dan dia yang melambangkan kehancuran, karena suatu alasan Tuhan menyegel jiwanya dalam sebuah Sacred Gear yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama [Flamed Burn].

* * *

Don't like? Don't read!

Chapter 3 : Miliku

"Ayo kita masuk Kelas, sepertinya pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Ajak Naruto setelah Rias melepas pelukannya.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan-lebih tepatnya Rias menggandeng Naruto sedangkan Akeno mengekor di belakang mereka-menuju kelas mereka.

"Um···memangnya Naruto-kun masuk kelas mana?" Tanya Rias tiba-tiba.

"Namikaze-kun sekelas dengan kita _Buchou_." Bukan Naruto yang menjawab, jawaban datang dari Akeno yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka.

"Eh? Akeno, kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" Tanya Rias tak suka, pasalnya sekarang ia hanya ingin berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Kita kan sekelas _Buchou." _Dan jawaban ratunya itu sukses membuatnya makin membenamkan kepalanya pada tangan kekar kekasihnya. Karena malu mungkin, siapa yang tahu?

Setelah itu merekapun membiarkan hening melanda dalam perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Ini adalah waktu pulang sekolah, di kelas XII-B hanya tersisa tiga orang yang mungkin masih merasa betah untuk menetap dikelas.

"Ayo kita ke ruangan klub _Buchou ,_ yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak seorang gadis yang kita kenal sebagai Akeno Himejima pada rajanya.

"Kau mau ikut, Naruto-kun?" Bukannya mengiyakan ajakan Akeno, Rias malah bertanya pada pemuda _blonde _yang terlihat sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Ah tidak tidak, aku tidak punya hak untuk sekedar masuk ke ruangan klub mu." Elak si _blonde _sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengundangmu." Rias tampak bersikeras.

"Hm·· mungkin lain kali." Tolak Naruto lagi.

"Hah·· baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak."

"Akeno, beritahukan pada yang lain kalau aku ada urusan." Lanjutnya, kali ini pada Akeno.

"Baiklah Buchou." Hanya itu yang terdengar dari Akeno sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Eh? Tidak baik lho meninggalkan urusan klub, apalagi kamu itu ketuanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah·· kurasa itu tak masalah. Lagipula ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tentang dua minggu yang lalu." Tampak perubahan ekspresi wajah Naruto sesaat setelah Rias menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tak perlu, lagipula aku sudah melupakan perihal tersebut." Elak Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Rias tampak tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu bisa jelaskan kenapa kau meninggalkanku di Mansion tadi malam?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Soal itu·· aku-"

"Sudahlah, lagipula kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol." Potong Rias sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang berlari karena tangannya ditatik.

"Ke apartemenmu." Jawab Rias yang masih berlari sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana?" Dan pertanyaan itu sukses menghentikan laju lari Rias.

Sementara itu di Ruangan Ocult Research Club, terlihat Akeno yang baru sampai langsung disambut pertanyaan seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Akeno-senpai, mana _Buchou?_" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Buchou bilang dia takkan kesini karena ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?" Tanya pemuda yang bisa diidentifikasi sebagai Hyodou Issei, pemuda pecinta oppai.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas dia tak ingin diganggu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Ya·· karena dia sedang bersama pacarnya."

"Apa? Jadi Buchou sudah punya pacar? Bagaimana pacarnya?" Tanya Issei lagi dan lagi.

"Yap·· dan pacarnya itu, bisa kubilang sempurna. Dia tampan, pintar dan yang terpenting tidak mesum." Dan yang terakhir itu sukses membuat sang _Sekiryuutei_ menangis diiringi hujan yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Kau baik-baik saja Issei-san?" Tanya seorang gadis pirang yang duduk disampingnya.

"A-ah iya, terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku Asia." Sahut Issei lemas.

"Jadi·· kekasih Buchou bersekolah disini?" Tanya gadis loli yang sedari tadi diam.

"Yah begitulah, kau tertarik Koneko? Fufufu··"

"Tidak." Hanya itu jawaban dari Nekomata yang begitu khas dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah·· sekarang kita bisa mulai mengumpulkan kontrak."

**Naruto POV**

"Jadi·· apa?" Tanyaku sembari duduk di samping Rias.

Ya·· sekarang kami sudah berada di dalam apartemenku.

"Soal dua minggu yang lalu."

Huft·· sebenarnya aku tak mau membahasnya, Tapi disisi lain aku jug penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya salah paham. Saat itu aku hanya sedang mentransfer Demonic Power pada salah satu budakku yang terluka." Jelas Rias.

Hah·· aku lega mendengarnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di otaku.

"Separah apakah?" Ya·· seberapa parah? Seharusnya tubuh seorang iblis akan memulihkan dirinya dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, cepat atau lambat tergatung ke kronisan luka yang dideritanya.

"Dia sekarat tertusuk tombak cahaya." Tutur Rias.

"Eh? Tombak Cahaya? Malaikat kah?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya··· Malaikat jatuh lebih tepatnya." Jawab Rias.

"Apa motif mereka?" Tanyaku antusias, pasalnya bisa dikatakan aku ini cukup akrab dengan Malaikat Jatuh.

Ya·· akrab, terutama dengan penimpin mereka.

Kenapa demikian? Akupun tak tahu, yang pasti ketika di Dunia Bawah aku cukup sering mengobrol dan bertukar pikiran dengan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh, terutama Azazel dan Baraqiel. Yap·· karena kami memiliki impian yang sama, yaitu perdamaian.

"Aku tak tahu." Hanya itu yang kuterima dari Rias.

"Nah Naruto-kun, sekarang giliranmu menjelaskan sesuatu padaku." Ucap Rias tersenyum manis, manis memang·· namun berbanding terbalik dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"A-apa itu?" Sial, senyum yang 'menyengat' itu membuatku gugup.

"Kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Akeno tadi pagi? Jangan-jangan··" Rias menggantungkan kalimatnya, aura hitam kemerahan semakin menguar dari tubuhnya.

Oh tidak·· itu Power of Destruction, apa Dia berniat membunuhku? Bahkan sebelum aku bisa -ehem- denganya? Ini tak boleh terjadi !

"Kau cemburu, eh?" Godaku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang-sangat-tidak mengenakan ini.

Oh yeah·· itu berhasil ! ,Aku memang jenius.

Tampak Rias yang memalingkan mukanya dariku, Power of Destruction yang sebelumnya menguar deras dari tubuhnya kini telah lenyap entah kemana.

Hah·· perempuan memang aneh.

"Te-entu saja, Baka!" Oh lihat·· dia malu, dasar Tsundere.

"Hahaha~ begini·· tadi diperjalanan kesekolah kami bertemu jadi tak ada salahnya bareng, kan?" Jelasku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya lagi penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja, Hime." Jawabku berbisik di telinganya. Dan itu sukses membuat sebuah blush di pipinya. Wow·· dia terlihat sangat manis saat memerah. Aku memang tak salah pilih.

"Hm·· memangnya aku setampan itu sampai kamu tidak mau berbagi, bahkan dengan sahabatmu sendiri?" Godaku.

"Mou··· Naruto-kun, kau itu hanya mi-li-ku." Claimnya penuh penekanan.

**Naruto POV End**

**Time Skip**

Terlihat sepasang insan dengan warna rambut mencolok namun berbeda sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor Kuoh Academy. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu mendapat berbagai macam pandangan mulai dari tatapan memuja, kagum sampai tatapan yang tidak bisa si pirang artikan namun sering ia lihat di video rate-M milik Nii-sama nya.

Seolah kami adalah sepasang artis Hollywood, begitu pikir pemuda pirang yang menjadi objek tatapan masal itu.

Risih·· itulah yang dirasakannya.

Lain pemuda pirang, lain juga gadis merah yang berjalan seolah sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tersebut, terlihat dari air wajahnya yang tetap tenang menghadapi situasi yang si pirang anggap mencekam itu.

Ya·· Rias memang sudah terbiasa.

"Kamu akan terbiasa." Ujar Rias sambil terus berjalan.

"Apakah mereka selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto lemas.

"Ya·· dan itu belum seberapa, lama-kelamaan kau akan merasakan bagaimana semua orang yang kau lewati mengikutimu dan meneriakan namamu." Ucap Rias dengan wajah yang dibuat sehorror mungkin. Dan itu sukses membuat lawan bicaranya bergidik ngeri.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan diiringi obrolan ringan, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang kelas.

**Naruto POV**

Sekarang sudah lewat jam pelajaran terakhir, yang berarti sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena ditinggal penghuninya. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih terlihat berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah, termasuk Aku.

Ya··· sekarang aku sedang berbaring santai di atap sekolah. Tak sendirian, ada Akeno yang duduk di sampingku.

Kalian mungkin ingin menanyakan keberadaan Rias, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Dia seperti tak bisa lepas dariku, kan? Dan lalu kenapa ada Akeno disampingku? Baiklah, akan kujawab sebelum kalian menanyakannya.

Untuk Rias, sekarang Dia berada di Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikannya, entah apa itu·· Akupun tak tahu.

Dan untuk Akeno, Rias menyuruhnya untuk menemaniku hanya selama Dia menyelesaikan urusan klubnya.

Hah··· apa Rias menganggapku sebodoh itu? Aku memang tak tahu urusan apa yang hendak Ia selesaikan, tapi setidaknya Aku tahu bahwa Rias menyuruh Akeno untuk menahanku disini. Well·· akan kuikuti permainannya.

"Cuacanya cerah ya?" Ujarku basa-basi. Oh·· itu memang terdengar klise tapi cukup membuat Akeno yang sedari tadi memandangku memalingkan wajahnya.

Hahaha··· ternyata tak beda jauh sama Rias.

"Iya, begitulah." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Hey?" Tanyaku

"Iya?" Responnya masih tersenyum.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu." Ujarku lembut. Akeno tampak tersentak mendendengar ucapanku.

"Maksud Namik-"

"Naruto·· panggil aku Naruto, dan Aku tahu senyum yang selama ini kau tebar hanya sebuah kepalsuan yang menjadi dinding pembatas dengan hati nuranimu." Tuturku sembari bangkit dari tidur dan duduk di sampingnya. Akeno masih terpaku mendengar ucapanku.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku." Tawarku masih dengan suara yang kubuat selembut mungkin.

"Hm··· mungkin suatu saat." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Senyum yang memancarkan ketulusan dan kecerahan hati.

Ah·· kurasa aku berhasil merubahnya.

"Baiklah··"

"Um··· bisa kau antarkan aku ke ruangan klub?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

Seperti yang kuduga, Akeno tampak terkejut mendengar permintaanku. Dia tampak sedang meminang-menang sesuatu.

Hah··· sudah kuduga ada yang Rias sembunyikan dariku.

"Baiklah, ikut aku." Ya·· itulah jawaban yang Akeno keluarkan dari bibir mungilnya.

Meski tampak ragu, Akeno berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendahuluiku ke ruang klubnya.

Kini kami sudah sampai, di depan sebuah gedung sekolah lama? Aku memang merasakan energi dari sini , namun aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Rias menggunakan gedung tak terpakai ini untuk ruang klubnya.

Dengan perlahan Akeno membuka pintu dan mulai berjalan masuk, tentunya dengan Aku yang mengekorinya. Pandanganku menelusuri sebuah ruangan yang Akeno bilang adalah tempat pertemuan.

Dan··· di dalam sini tampak beberapa orang yang kuketahui adalah budak Rias , ada Kiba Yuuto , Tojou Koneko dan Sekiryuutei yang aku lupa namanya. Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Oh, tentu saja Rias ada disana. Aku bisa melihat Rias sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang terlihat familiar namun tak dapat kukenali karena posisinya yang memunggungiku.

Eh? Bukannya itu Grayfia-Neesama? Kenapa Ia ada disini? Dan kenapa pula Rias menyembunyikan kedatanganya dariku?

Saat aku hendak berjalan ke arahnya, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir tak jauh darinya.

Ah·· Aku tahu lambang itu. Tak salah lagi, Phenex. Dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sesosok pria yang mungkin menjadi orang paling tidak ingin kutemui dalam waktu dekat, Riser Phenex.

**Naruto POV End**

"Sudah lama sejak kunjungan terakhirku ke Dunia Manusia. Dan Aku datang kesini untukmu, Rias-Hime." Riser berjalan ke arah Rias.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, itu menjijikan." Ujar Rias dengan tatapan tak suka. Tak memperdulikan penolakan Rias, Riser yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya langsung membenamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Rias untuk sekedar menghirup aromanya.

"Beginikah caramu menyambut tamu, Rias?" Tanya Riser.

"Kau bukan tamuku Riser!" Geram Rias sembari duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Ah··· jangan begitu." Ujar Riser yang-tanpa di minta-duduk di samping Rias.

Tak lama kemudian Akeno datang membagikan teh kepada semua yang ada di ruangan, minus Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Rias tampak kaget dengan kedatangan Akeno. 'Bukannya tadi Aku menyuruhnya menahan Naruto-kun? Kalau Dia ada di sini berarti···' Ke gundahan batin itu terpaksa terhenti saat Ia merasakan kehadiran objek baru di didekatnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika Ia menengokan kepalanya ke samping Ia dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang menarik kerah Tuxedo Riser. Seseorang yang Ia sayangi, seseorang yang ingin ia jauhkan dari pertemuan ini.

"N-naruto-kun."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N(2) :** Oke·· That is chapter 4. Pendek memang, namun Saya janji akan menambah word di chapter yang akan datang.

Dan berhubung banyak yanginta pair harem, Saya akan pertimbangkan untuk memasukan Akeno pada kisah cinta Naruto.

Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin akan sedikit lama mengingat saya sudah kembali masuk hari Sekolah. Jadi tidak akan punya waktu luang hanya untuk drkedar menulis fic.

Akhir kata··· mohon Reviewnya!


	5. Chapter 5 : Tekad

**A/N: **Oke··· seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, Saya buat chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Saya harap chapter ini tak terlalu mengecewakan.

* * *

**Prervious Chapter : **Seseorang yang Ia sayangi, seseorang yang ingin ia jauhkan dari pertemuan ini.

"N-naruto-kun."

**Return of The Burning Dragon**

Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DXD isn't mine

Rate : T

Genre : Romance , Adventure , Supernatural.

Pair : Narut Rias

Warning : Semi-Canon ,OOC , Bahasa Ng'gak Baku , Alur maksa , Typo(s) , Extreme-Strong!Naru , Smart!Naru.

Summary : Dia adalah yang akan bangkit , Dia yang akan bangkit dari neraka terdalam. Dan dia yang melambangkan kehancuran, karena suatu alasan Tuhan menyegel jiwanya dalam sebuah Sacred Gear yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama [Flamed Burn].

Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

Chapter 5 : Tekad.

"Sentuh Dia sekali lagi, maka Aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu. Phenex !" Geram Naruto yang masih mencengkram kerah Tuxedo Riser.

"Namikaze, eh? Apa masalahmu?" Riser masih tampak tenang.

"Masalahku? Kau masalahku !" 'Duakh' Naruto meninju perut Riser dengan tangan kirinya. 'Krak' Riser terpental dan menabrak dinding menghasilkan beberapa retakan di dinding tempatnya bersarang.

"Kalau kau memang laki-laki, mari kita bertarung. Ku tunggu kau di luar." Tantang Naruto seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan berbagai tatapan dari semua orang yang masih terkaget karena kedatangannya, minus Akeno tentunya.

* * *

'Kau siap Fave?' Sekarang Naruto sudah berdiri di luar gedung klub, diseberangnya terlihat Riser yang juga sedang berdiri menatapnya. Ada pula Rias, para budaknya dan Grayfia yang sedang melihat mereka. Walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

**[Kapanpun kau siap, Partner.] **Sebuah suara berat terngiang di pendengaran Naruto.

**[Tapi bukannya kau berencana menghabisinya di hari pertunangan?] **Sebuah suara kembali terngiang di pendengaran tokoh utama kita.

'Kau Naga yang cerewet, Fave. Tidak··· tidak akan ada hari pertunangan, Aku akan menghabisinya disini.' Ya·· sekarang Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Naga penghuni Sacred Gearnya.

"Rias-Ojousama, sebaiknya sekarang Anda menenangkan Naruto-sama. Bisa berbahaya kalau mereka bertarung disini." Ujar Grayfia pada Rias yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Nanti saja, lagipula Aku ingin tahu apa yang Naruto-kun rahasiakan dariku."

**Issei POV **

"Jadi·· Dia pacar Buchou?" Tanyaku pada Akeno-senpai.

Sekarang Aku sedang berdiri dengan Budak Buchou yang lain, melihat dua orang blonde yang sepertinya akan terlibat pertarungan. Dan Aku yakin orang yang muncul tiba-tiba tadi adalah pacar Buchou.

Namun berita buruknya adalah, Dia tampan!. Apalagi aksinya saat muncul tiba-tiba dan memukul pria yang kurang ajar pada Buchou tadi terlihat sangat keren.

Hah··· terkutuklah orang keren di Dunia ini!

"Yap·· bagaimana? Masih mau bersaing dengannya? Ufufufu"

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawabku lemas.

Ya·· Aku sempat berkata pada Akeno-senpai bahwa Aku akan bersaing dengannya untuk mendapatkan Buchou.

Tapi itu tadi, sebelum Aku melihat bagaimana perwujudan mahluk yang bisa membuat Rias-buchou jatuh hati ini.

"Apa yang kau mau dari pertarungan ini?" Pria pirang yang tadi kurang ajar pada Buchou bertanya pada pacar Buchou yang juga pirang.

"Aku ingin kau menghentikan perjodohan." Perjodohan? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudnya perjodohan?" Gumamku namun sepertinya masih bisa Akeno-senpai dengar.

"Buchou sudah di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya, dan pria pirang itu···" Dia menunjuk orang tadi berbuat tak senonoh pada Buchou. "Adalah orang yang dijodohkan pada Buchou. Dan pria tampan satunya lagi, seperti yang kau tahu adalah pacarnya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum saat menyebut pacar Buchou.

Oh begitu, jadi ini bisa disebut pertarungan memperebutkan Buchou. Berlebihan? Tidak, menurutku Buchou memang layak diperebutkan. Bahkan, kalau bisa Aku ingin ikut serta dalam pertarungan itu. Oh ayolah··· siapa sih yang tidak mau Buchou? Orang-orang pasti bersedia memberikan apapun hanya untuk meremas oppai indahnya. Ah·· sifat mesumku kambuh lagi, sekarang Aku pasti sedang tersenyum mesum.

**Issei POV End**

"Baiklah, kalau kemungkinan kecilnya kau bisa mengalahkanku··· Aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu." Ucap Riser.

"Tapi jika kau kalah, Kau akan enyah dari dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, Mati!" Lanjut Riser seraya memunculkan sayap apinya.

Naruto terlihat menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali matanya.

"Mari kita mulai." Ucap Naruto.

**[Flamed Burn] **kalung yang Naruto kenakan mulai berpijar, walau masih lemah.

**[Tidak mungkin···] **kali ini bukan suara Faverius , melainkan Welst-Dragon Ddarig yang terngiang di pendengaran host-nya. Hyodou Issei.

'Apa itu? Sacred Gearkah?' Tanya Issei pada Naga yang belum lama menjadi partnernya itu.

**[Menjauhlah dari sini partner, kau bisa terbunuh jika tetap berdiam disini.] **Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan hostnya, Naga yang dijuluki sebagai _Red Dragon Emperor _itu malah menyuruh hostnya itu untuk pergi menjauh.

'Ah tidak tidak, Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pertarungan dua iblis kelas tinggi yang memperebutkan opp- maksudku _Buchou_. Lagipula tempat ini cukup jauh dari sana.' Sanggah Issei. Tunggu dulu? Kenapa Ia tahu Naruto Iblis Kelas Atas? Ternyata Akeno'lah yang memberitahunya.

**[Kalau Aku benar, itu adalah Sacred Gear dalam ramalan. Sacred Gear yang diisi jiwa The Burning Dragon Faverius. Dan mungkin kau benar, ini cukup jauh dari situ.] **Jelas Ddarig, Namun belum cukup jelas untuk Issei yang ber'otak kerdil dengan pengetahuan yang juga kerdil. 'Burning Dragon? Faverius? Siapa Naga Itu? Apa dia lebih kuat darimu?' Tanya Issei bertubi-tubi.

**[Kau perlu membaca buku, partner. Faverius adalah salah satu Naga yang bisa digolongkan dalam kategori **_**Heavenly Dragon **_**selain Aku dan Albion···]** 'Tunggu dulu·· Albion? Siapa juga itu?' Tanya Issei lagi.

Hah··· sepertinya Dia cukup tertarik dengan kaum Naga.

**[Penjelasannya nanti saja, sekarang Aku ingin melihat kebenaran opiniku.] **

Back to Battle.

Sekarang kita lihat dua orang blonde yang sedang bertarung sengit.

Terlihat Naruto yang sekujur tubuhnya sudah terselimuti api merah kehitaman sedang beradu pukul dengan Riser yang terbang rendah menggunakan sayap apinya, tak lupa api yang berkobar dari kedua tangannya.

"Hah·· hah·· terima ini !" Teriak Naruto, tampak api disekujur tubuhnya seperti terserap dan terpusat pada tangan kanannya. **[Hiken] **'Duagh' Naruto memukul telak dada Riser dengan tangan kanannya yang kini menjadi satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang terselimuti api, 'Brak' Riser terpental cukup jauh.

"Belum cukup." Naruto tampak menyatukan kedua tangannya, lalu sedikit membuat celah diantaranya. Tampak cahaya merah redup berpijar dari celah tangan Naruto, **[Hidama] **Naruto menembakan cahaya tadi yang ternyata sebuah bola api itu ke arah Riser yang masih terbaring cukup jauh karena pukulannya.

Dan WOW ! Ukuran bola api itu terus membesar hingga hampir setara lapangan tempat mereka bertarung. Bahkan Naruto-yang mengeluarkannya- terlihat kaget dengan ukuran serangannya. 'Bisa kau jelaskan, Fave? Ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada saat latihanku dengan Nii-sama dulu.'

**[Nanti kujelaskan, sebaiknya kau fokus dulu ke pertarungan. Sepertinya ada yang menahan seranganmu.] **Dan benar saja, terlihat sebuah dinding es yang menghadang bola api di lajurnya.

'Es? Grayfia-Neesama !' Benar sekali, terlihat Grayfia sedang berkonsentrasi mempertahankan dinding es-nya untuk menahan bola api. Namun··· 'Crash' dinding itu tak mampu menahan bola api dan mulai terlihat beberapa retakan besar menghiasinya. 'Byuur' tepat sebelum dinding es hancur, Air dengan itensitas tinggi mengguyur-oh tidak, lebih tepatnya menimpa bola api itu hingga padam menyisakan asap putih tebal. 'Air? Sitri kah?' Batin duo pirang bersamaan. Ya··· Keluarga Sitri memang dikenal menguasai sihir air.

"Namikaze Naruto, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" Dan benar ! Terlihat Sona yang sedang terbang dengan sayap iblis.

"Ah, Aku hanya sedang menyelesaikan masalah." Jawab Naruto innocent. "Dan apa masalahmu?" Tanya Riser tak suka dengan kedatangan Sona.

"Kalian tahu? Jika Aku terlambat sedikit saja, maka sekolah ini mungkin akan hangus. Aku tak peduli dengan kalian ataupun masalah kalian. Yang Aku pedulikan, sekolah ini ! Jika kalian ingin bertarung,bertarunglah di tempat lain." Perintah Sona.

Tak terlalu menanggapi Sona, Riser yang lukanya sudah beregenerasi sepenuhnya berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Naruto. "Kita lanjutkan di hari pertunangan, Namikaze." Ujar Riser lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. "Cih." Naruto hanya mendecih tak suka dengan kepergian Riser, Api di tangan kanannya sudah sepenuhnya menghilang.

'Flash' Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Rias. "Kita perlu bicara." Ujar Naruto, suara yang dikeluarkannya terdengar _emotionless. _"Ku tunggu di Apartement." Narutopun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

* * *

-Apartemen Naruto-

Tampak Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar pada salah satu sofa disana.

**Naruto POV**

Hah··· pertarungan tadi menguras banyak tenaga. Namun Aku tidak puas, karena Aku tidak bisa untuk sekedar memberikan 'kenang-kenangan' pada mahluk arogan itu, Tubuhnya yang selalu beregenerasi sangat menyusahkan.

'Bisa kau jelaskan yang tadi, Fave?' Ya··· Aku memang masih penasaran, bisa-bisanya Aku membuat bola api yang hampir seukuran lapangan. Padahal saat latihanku dengan Nii-sama, bola api itu hanya sebesar bola tenis.

**[Tekad, tekad bagaikan 'bahan bakar' Sacred Gear ini. Dan juga emosi negatifmu, dalam kasus ini emosi negatif membuatmu kesulitan mengontrol **_**output power **_**. Jadi, aku harap lain kali kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu.] **Oh·· jadi tekad. Dan juga emosi negatif··· ya, tadi Aku memang sangat marah pada Riser. Beraninya dia menyentuh Rias-ku, Ya··· Rias itu miliku, hanya miliki.

Hah··· tapi semua seranganku akan sia-sia jika Dia terus meregenerasi luka yang dideritanya. Apakah Dia punya kelemahan? Oh tentu saja.

Tapi apa? Ayolah Naruto pakai otakmu. Riser itu Phenex , Phenex itu Iblis , dan Iblis··· Oh yeah, itu dia ! Iblis lemah terhadap sesuatu yang suci. Mungkin Phenex juga, tidak bukan 'mungkin' tapi 'pasti'.

'Apakah kau punya, Fave?' Ya··· Aku berharap Faverius mempunyai serangan berenergi suci. Mengingat Dia pernah membantai kaum Iblis dimassa lalu, jadi bukan tak mungkin Dia mempunyai serangan berbasis suci.

**[Kau meremehkanku, Partner.] **Naga itu mendengus. Jadi benar, Hah·· Aku senang mendengarnya. 'Jadi··· apa?' Tanyaku Antusias.

**[Seika, Disebut juga Sacred Fire atau api suci.] **Waw··· itu terdengar keren.

'Bagaimana Aku menggunakannya?' Hah··· Aku tak peduli apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku yang banyak bertanya ini.

**[Kau bisa menggunakannya dalam Mode Balance Breaker. Tapi·· mengingat kau juga Iblis, bukan tak mungkin api itu bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua untukmu.] **Ahh pedang bermata dua··· jadi api itu juga bisa melukaiku. Hah·· merepotkan sekali.

'Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan agar setidaknya api itu tak memiliki efek padaku?' Hah··· Aku bertanya lagi.

**[Kau bisa mengompresi api itu dengan Demonic Power-mu, Namun resikonya efek korosif pada Iblis juga akan berkurang.] **Jadi ada 'tapi'nya·· tapi tak apalah, toh cuma berkurang. Bukan menghilang,kan?

'Baiklah Fave, sampai nanti.' Tepat setelah memutus kontak dengan Faverius, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sudah tak asing bagiku. Gremory.

Pasti Rias··

Tapi yang muncul cukup membuatku terkejut, itu Sirzech-Niisama ! Ada apa Dia datang kesini?

Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. "Naruto-kun, Aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Riser." Ucapnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu?" Tanyanya. Oh hey? Apakah dia lupa Aku mencintai adiknya? Apakah aku harus punya alasan untuk bertarung dengan orang yang mengancam hububgan kami? Aku rasa tidak.

"Alasanku? Karena dia menyentuh Rias !" Geramku. Ya·· itu memang alasan sebenarnya.

"Hah··· sudah kuduga pasti bocah itu akan macam-macam pada _imotou_ku yang manis···" Ucapannya terdengar menggantung. "Tapi perbuatanmu tetap tidak bisa di terorir, mulai dari percobaan pembunuhan Iblis Kelas tinggi, Mengacau di teritori Gremory & Sitri sampai nyaris membakar sekolah."

"Dengan dasar itu, Aku dan Tou-sama sudah menentukan hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatanmu." Nada suaranya berubah serius. "Yaitu··· kau dilarang datang ke pesta pertunangan nanti." Lanjutnya.

Hey? Apa-apaan itu?! Apa dia sudah gila? Mana bisa Aku membiarkan Rias bertunangan dengan si Phenex brengsek itu? Cih, jangan mimpi ! Aku akan datang kesana dan membawa Rias dengan atau tanpa restu. Persetan dengan restu ! Yang penting kami bisa hidup bahagia.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan." Nii-sama'pun menghilang kembali dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Cih, masalah ini semakin rumit. Hah·· Kenapa masalah selalu mengusik hiduku? Oh, ini kedua kalinya aku mengeluhkan hal yang sama.

Grep

Kurasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluku dari belakang. Ahh·· aroma ini, Rias.

Tu-tunggu dulu? Rias? Kapan Dia datang kesini? Hah··· kuharap Rias tak mendengar percakapanku dengan Sirzech-_Niisama _barusan.

"Rias? Eh? Kapan kau datang?" Tanyaku tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Aah·· kurang lebih lima belas menit yang dulu." Dan jawabannya sukses membuatku terpaku.

"Ja-jadi kau mend-" "Obrolanmu dengan Nii-sama? Ya·· Aku mendengarnya." Rias melepas pelukannya dan bergerak sedemikian rupa hingga sekarang kami berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Um··· jadi?"

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tindakanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"·····" Hening. Yah··· Aku memang sedang memikirkan tindakanku selanjutnya. Rias tampak gelisah menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang apapun resikonya." Jawabku sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Yap·· Aku siap menanggung apapun konsekuensinya. Apapun demi Rias.

Rias tampak kaget mendengarkan jawabanku. Apa dia pikir Aku akan menyerah hanya karena sebuah larangan?

"Naruto-kun? Tapi·· kenapa?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Ahh·· Aku benci saat Dia begitu, Rasanya sakit melihatnya bersedih.

"Karena·· Rias Gremory hanya mi-li-ku." Jawabku dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Rias tampak terkaget mendengar jawabanku, tergambar jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Hey ayolah··· tidak perlu sekaget itu juga kali? Hahaha~ Aku memang meniru ucapannya dulu.

"Nee·· _Hime?" _ Tanyaku lembut. Dan itu berhasil menyadarkan Rias dari lamunannya. Hey ayolah·· Aku lagi romantis nih, masa ngelamun sih?

"_Watashi wa anata o Aishite._" Ucapku seraya mengecup punggung tangannya.

**Naruto POV End**

* * *

Sementara itu dirumah Issei. Terlihat Issei yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menutup rapat kedua matanya.

'Jadi··· bisa kau jelaskan?' Ternyata Issei sedang berkomunikasi dengan Sacred Gear- Oh, maksud saya Naga yang bersemayam dalam Sacred Gearnya.

**[Baiklah, kau sudah diberitahu tentang perang besar antara tiga fraksi zaman dahulu, kan?] **Ddarig memulai penjelasannya.

'Iya, _Buchou _pernah menceritakannya padaku.' jawab Isse

**[Waktu itu, semua eksistensi mulai dari Dewa, Youkai, Penyihir, sampai Manusia memilih dan memihak salah satu fraksi. Namun tidak dengan bangsa Naga] **

'Kenapa?' Tanya Issei heran. Padahal kalau ada Naga pasti lebih seru, begitu pikirnya.

**[Hmmm entahlah. Aku tak tahu alasan ****pastinya. Namun, Naga adalah makhluk ****yang tercipta dari kumpulan energi. Mereka semua bersikap bebas dan ****seenaknya. Ada juga Naga yang ****berubah menjadi Iblis atau mereka yang ****berpihak pada Tuhan. Namun ****kebanyakan dari mereka sama sekali tak ****peduli dan hidup dengan bebas.]**

**[Ditengah pecahnya perang, muncul dua naga bodoh yang merasa diri mereka terkuat. Mereka mulai saling bertarung di Medan Perang. Pertarungan yang juga menyebabkan kerugian untuk semua pihak yang sedang berperang. Di tengah peperangan, ketiga fraksi membuat genjatan senjata sementara dan bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkan dua naga yang membuat mereka rugi tersebut. Namun dengan pongahnya kedua Naga itu mengatakan **[Jangan ganggu kami kaum Naga.] **Atau** [Kalian tak berhak menghentikan Naga seperti kami ]. **Tuhan yang mungkin murka pada mereka pun mengutus sesosok Naga yang setia pada-Nya untuk menghentikan Dua Naga yang terus bertarung sekaligus menghentikan perang ketiga fraksi.] **Jelas Ddarig.

'Kalau boleh kutebak Dua Naga bodoh dan Satu Naga Tuhan itu adalah Kau, Faverius dan Albion. Kan?' Tanya Issei.

**[Hampir benar, partner. Dua Naga yang bertarung itu adalah Aku, Ddarig dan Albion. Sedangkan Naga yang diutus Tuhan untuk menghentikan kami adalah Faverius.] **

'Apa Dia berhasil?' Tanya Issei

**[Ya··· Dia berhasil, namun tak mudah. Sebelumnya Aku dan Albion yang merasa terusik dengan adanya Naga Tuhan itu menyatukan kekuatan untuk melawanya.] **

'Sehebat itukah? Kalian, Naga dengan kekuatan diluar akal sehat bekerja sama. Namun masih kalah?' Issei tampak takjub.

**[Kami bertarung melawannya selama berminggu-minggu. Pertarungan itu kembali menimbulkan kerugian bagi ketiga fraksi yang berseteru. Akhirnya ketiga fraksi memutuskan memerangi kami, bangsa Naga atau lebih tepatnya Aku, Albion dan Faverius. Sejak saat itu kami terlibat langsung dalam peperangan, Aku dan Albion melawan Faverius lawan ketiga fraksi.]**

'Jadi Faverius tidak memihak kalian ataupun ketiga fraksi?' Issei tampak takjub.

Sekuat apakah Faverius? Itulah yang dipikirkannya.

**[Benar, Dia tetap pada tugasnya untuk memusnahkan semua. Oleh sebab itu Dia mendapat julukan 'Destroyer'.] **Ddarig melanjutkan penjelasannya.

'Berarti Dia membantai ketiga fraksi sekaligus kau dan Albion? Tapi··· bagaimana?' Issei terlihat makin penasaran

**[Ya··· dia memunculkan sebuah kekuatan yang dia sebut kekuatan sejatinya.] **'Kekuatan sejati? Apa itu? Sebegitu kuatkah kekuatan sejati itu?' **[Dia menghilangkan kekuatan kami.] Jelas Ddarig **

**'**···A-apa?' Issei tampak kaget.

**[Tidak permanen·· Dia cuma bisa menghilangkan kekuatan sementara. Namun dalam jangka waktu itu, sudah cukup baginya untuk membantai kami.] **Tambah Ddarig yang seakan mengerti kekagetan host-nya. **[Aku yang menggandakan kekuatan. Albion yang membagi kekuatan. Dan Faverius yang menghapus kekuatan. Kami bertiga seperti saling berhubungan, Oleh sebab itu kami dijuluki Tiga Naga Surgawi.] **Ddarig masih melanjutkan penjelasannya.

**[Setelah pembantaian itu, Tuhan menyegel jiwa kami ke tubuh Mahluk hidup dalam bentuk Sacred Gear. Kami yang belum puas bertarung akhirnya bisa saling bertarung walau dalam bentuk Sacred Gear. Waktu ke waktu, generasi ke generasi kami terus bertarung. Hingga muncul anggapan bahwa pemilik Sacred Gear yang berisikan Aku dan Albion ditakdirkan terlibat pertarungan hidup mati.] **Ujar Ddarig menyudahi penjelasannya.

'Itu kan kau dan Albion. Lalu bagaimana dengan Faverius?' Issei masih tampak penasaran.

**[Setelah berakhirnya perang, Dia menghilang lalu muncul lagi ketika konflik antar iblis di Dunia Bawah. Beberapa tahun setelah terakhir kali kemunculannya, Muncul ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa ketika Dunia akan mengalami konflik kembali. Dia akan kembali menunjukan dirinya, namun dalam bentuk Sacred Gear. Dan ya··· itu Sacred Gear yang tadi. Namun dari pengelihatanku, Iblis pirang itu belum bisa memaksimalkan kekuatannya.] **

'Tu-tunggu dulu ! Tadi kau bilang pemilik Sacred Gear yang berisikan Kau dan Albion ditakdirkan terlibat pertarungan hidup mati? Be-berati··' Hah··· ternyata Dia baru menyadarinya. **[Ya partner, kau akan terlibat pertarungan dengan pemilik Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing]. Namun, dengan munculnya Faverius. Kemungkinan Dia juga akan terlibat, Generasi ini sangat hebat !] **Ddarig mengatakannya dengan nada riang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Host-nya yang ternganga dengan wajah memucat.

'Ja-jadi A-aku ak-akan berta-tarung deng-dengan pac-pacar _Buchou_?'

**[Kau benar, partner ! Hahaha·· Aku tak sabar menunggu.] **Jawaban sang _Sekiryuutei _itu berhasil menghilangkan semua rona sehat di wajah partner sekaligus host-nya itu.

'Jika kau tak sabar bertarung dengannya, kenapa tadi Kau menyuruhku menjauh?' Issei tampak sudah bisa menguasai dirinya.

**[Aku hanya tak mau kau, yang belum tahu apa-apa terbunuh.] **Jawab Ddarig. Issei yang mendengarnyarnya pun terharu, terlihat dari gunamannya yang mengatakan 'Kau peduli padaku.' terus menerus serta cairan yang keluar dari semua lubang dikepalanya.

* * *

Kembali ke Apartemen Naruto.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya, terlihat juga Rias yang duduk di sampingnya.

**Naruto POV **

Sekarang Aku sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurku bersama Rias.

Kenapa Rias ada disini? Karena Dia ingin menginap disini, katanya Dia ingin tidur denganku.

Hey, tolong jangan salah artikan kata 'tidur' tadi. Kami hanya tidur bersama, bukan 'tidur' yang mungkin kalian pikirkan.

Yah·· Meskipun Aku juga ingin 'tidur' dengannya, tapi Aku tak mau secepat ini. Terlepas dari Manusia yang selalu bilang hal yang tidak-tidak itu perbuatan Iblis. Aku masih punya sisi baik, Aku kedunia Manusia untuk menjaganya, Bukan malah 'mengotorinya'.

"Naruto-kun?" Suara lembut itu sukses mengeluarkanku dari lamunan bejatku sendiri.

Kutolehkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Dapat kulihat Rias, sedang menatapku dengan raut khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Ah tidak." Jawabku cepat.

"Nee·· Naruto-kun, Aku punya satu cara untuk menghentikan perjodohan." Ujarnya. Oh hey, Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Apa?"

Dapat kulihat Rias berdiri dan duduk di pangkuanku.

Hey hey? Apa yang Dia lakukan? Jangan-jangan····

"Bercintalah denganku." Ujarnya sambil meminimalisir jarak antara kami.

Oh hey?! Ini penyiksaan batin !

Shit ! Dapat kurasakan Dadanya yang lembut menekan dadaku. Argh·· ini benar-benar penyiksaan batin. Coba kau bayangkan, seorang Gadis cantik duduk dipangkuanmu dan mengajakmu bercinta. Benar-benar penyiksaan batin yang mendalam, kan?

Rias mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya. Oh··· Dia sangat seksi, Damn it !

Kutahan tangannya dengan tanganku.

"Tidak, Ini salah." Nada suaraku coba buat setegas mungkin.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung, Raut wajahnya melukiskan kebingungan yang kentara. Dia tanya kenapa? Apakah harus kujawab 'Entahlah'? Ya··· Aku memang tak tahu kenapa Aku menghentikannya, Aku hanya tahu ini salah.

"Ini bukan jalan yang benar, Aku akan mengambilmu dengan jalan kesatria." Oh Aku tahu itu sedikit melebih-lebihkan, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan.

"Tidak ! Ini benar ! Ini jalan yang terbaik !" Hah··· ngeyel banget sih?

Oke··· sekarang pikirkan alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal.

"Apa kau pernah terpikir betapa kecewanya Tou-sama , Kaa-sama dan Nii-sama jika melihatmu begini?" Ya··· itu cukup logis.

Dan kelihatannya cukup berhasil. Terlihat Rias membeku mendengar pertanyaanku. Matanya tampak mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Ah··· kenapa Dia cengeng sekali sih?

"Maafkan Aku." Lirihnya. Oh hey··· Ini seperti Dejavu, Aku masih ingat jelas saat Dia meminta maaf seperti ini.

Ya··· beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat Aku melihatnya tidur bersama _Sekuryuutei. _

Grep

Kutarik Dia kedalam pelukanku.

"Tak apa." Ujarku lembut.

Dapat kudengar Dia mulai terisak. Hah··· Dasar perempuan.

"Maaf-hiks-kan hiks-Aku." Ucapnya masih terisak.

"Untuk?"

"Aku yang cengeng ini." Oh hey·· apa Dia membaca pikiranku? Seperti halnya Nii-sama dan Millicas.

Ah·· keluarga Gremory memang aneh.

"Lebih baik menangis sekarang lalu bahagia kemudian hari. Daripada sebaliknya, kan?" Ujarku coba menenangkannya.

"····" Hening.

Eh?

Lama kelamaan terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari gadis dalam pelukanku ini.

Hah··· ternyata Dia sudah tidur.

Dengan -sangat-perlahan ku angkat dan baringkan Rias di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Tak lupa ku kancingi kancing bajunya yang tadi berhasil Ia tanggalkan.

Tanpa sadar terukir senyuman dibibirku saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Haha··· Dia nekad sekali.

Hah··· sebaiknya Aku tidur.

Kubaringkan tubuh lelahku di samping Rias dan mulai menutup mata.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N(2): **Oke··· Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya bahas disini.

Yang pertama, Soal pair.

Untuk masalah ini jujur saya masih bingung, ketika di chapter kemarin Saya bilang akan pertimbangkan harem, cukup banyak respon. Ada yang _pro _ada juga yang _kontra._

Oke··· Saya terima jika kalian menyebut saya 'Tidak berpendirian' atau 'labil'. Tapi Saya tekankan satu hal, Saya membuat fiction ini untuk menjadi hiburan bagi yang mau membacanya. Jadi··· kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan faktor yang-dengan paksa-Saya munculkan, bukankah itu hanya sia-sia?

Mungkin untuk masalah ini akan terselesaikan seiring berjalannya alur cerita.

Yang kedua, tentang kekuatan.

Ya··· Di chapter ini saya tambahkan dua kekuatan. Api suci dan menghilangkan kekuatan. Untuk 'menghilangkan kekuatan' sendiri, saya ambil dari saran reviewers.

Ya·· Saya selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca review, namun maaf Saya tak punya cukup waktu untuk membalasnya satu persatu.

Oke··· kembali ke topik. Disana Saya buat kekuatan 'penetral' itu memiliki tenggang waktu yang sedikit. Ya·· supaya enggak terlalu _Godly _lah.

Dan juga Saya akan buat Naruto tidak terlalu sering menggunakannya, tentunya dengan memunculkan resiko pemakaian.

Yang ketiga··· jadwal update.

Cukup banyak reviewers yang menanyakan jadwal update. Untuk updatenya sendiri sebenarnya tidak tentu sih··· Updatenya tergantung pada beberapa hal, terutama ide dan paket internet.

Ya··· ide, kalau belum dapat ide. Mana bisa saya menulis.

Dan untuk paket internet, walaupun saya sudah punya ide dan selesai di tulis. Kalau tidak punya _kuota _tidak akan bisa update, kan?

Berhubung saya post lewat hp, jadi tidak semua pulsa bisa saya pakai untuk sekedar beli paket internet.

Oh satu lagi, saya mau minta pendapat. Apakah kalian lebih suka yang full character POV atau yang tidak ber'POV sama sekali?

Oke cukup itu saja, yang terakhir tentu saja Saya ingin mengucapkan beribu terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fiction ini.

Akhir kata, Mohon reviewnya !

See you in next chap···


	6. Chapter 6 : Seseorang Yang Spesial

**Author note :**

Aa··· gak ada yang khusus sih.

So, happy reading aja!

* * *

**Return of Thurning Dragon**

Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD isn't mine.

Rate : M(for save)

Genre : Romance , Adventure , Supernatural.

Pair : Naruto x Rias

Warning : AU, OOC , Bahasa Ng'gak Baku , Alur maksa , Typo(s) , Extreme-Strong!Naru , Smart!Naru.

Summary : Dia adalah yang akan bangkit , Dia yang akan bangkit dari neraka terdalam. Dan dia yang melambangkan kehancuran, karena suatu alasan Tuhan menyegel jiwanya dalam sebuah Sacred Gear yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama [Flamed Burn].

Don't like? Don't read!

Chapter 6 : Seseorang Yang Spesial.

* * *

Aku terbangun saat kurasakan sinar mentari menerobos jendela dan mengganggu tidur lelapku. Dapat kurasakan Rias yang mungkin masih terlelap dari tangannya yang dengan setia memeluku dari belakang.

Ya, aku memang tidur dalam posisi membelakanginya. Kenapa? Kurasa kalian tahu kebiasaan tidur kekasihku ini, kan? Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia mengawali tidur dengan pakaian lengkap, aku berani bertaruh sekarang ia tak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin lepas kendali menyerangnya saat ia tidur. Dan beginilah jadinya, aku tidur membelakanginya dengan dia yang memeluku dari belakang.

**POV End **

Tampak Naruto yang dengan sangat amat hati-hati mencoba melepaskan pelukan Rias untuk beranjak ke Kamar Mandi.

**Skip Time **

Terlihat dua tokoh utama kita seperti biasa sedang bergandengan tangan disepanjang koridor Sekolah, tak lupa disertai bisikan-bisikan nista dari mulut setiap siswa ataupun siswi yang mereka lewati.

Jika dilihat lebih jelas, ada keanehan yang terjadi pada si pemuda pirang. Kakinya bergetar! Entah kenapa.

"Kau benar Rias, ini menyeramkan!" Ujar Naruto yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan bisikan dari setiap orang yang mereka lewati.

Rias tertawa halus mendengar keluhan pemuda disampingnya itu. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Tapi ini sih belum apa-apa."

"Belum apa-apa kau bilang? Lihat mereka! Mereka menatap kita selayaknya kita adalah sebuah oasis di tengah gurun pasir." Telunjuk Naruto dengan gemetar menunjuk setiap siswa-siswi yang masih setia menatap mereka dengan tatapan seekor pemangsa.

"Kamu gemetar, eh?" Rias terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi berlebihan yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya itu. Padahal itu normal kan, mengingat tatapan lapar yang setiap orang tujukan pada mereka.

Hah, entah siapa yang abnormal disini.

Ini adalah waktu pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang masih setia menetap di kelasnya. Termasuk sepasang remaja di kelas XII-B.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, sekali ini saja." Ya, kali ini Rias sedang memaksa Naruto untuk ikut ke Ruang klub miliknya, dan seperti biasa Naruto sedang mencari alasan terlogis untuk menolaknya. Bukannya ia tak mau, ia tak masalah dengan itu hanya saja ia tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan klub yang diketuai kekasihnya itu.

"A-ah tidak. Aku harus -hmn- memberi makan. Ya! Memberi makan platipus peliharaanku." Alasan yang aneh, memang.

"Tak usah mencari alasan! Aku tahu kamu tak pernah memelihara hewan, apalagi platipus." Rias tersenyum sebagai tanda kemenangannya dalam berdebat dengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Ya, walaupun Rias selalu menang dalam setiap sesi perdebatan mereka tapi ia tak pernah bosan untuk tersenyum bangga setiap kali melakukannya.

"Tapi aku harus me-"

"Sudahlah, ikut aku." Akhirnya Rias memutuskan untuk menarik paksa kekasihnya itu.

Dan disinilah mereka, di dalam sebuah ruang temaram yang biasa digunakan sebagai ruang pertemuan bersama semua orang yang dapat diidentifikasikan sebagai budak Rias Gremory.

"Baiklah. Naruto-kun, bisa perkenalkan dirimu?" Tanya Rias yang kini duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Naruto yang duduk di samping Akeno pun berdiri. "Namikaze Naruto." Ujarnya singkat, padat, dan mungkin juga jelas.

"Ah, baiklah. Selanjutnya perkenalkan diri kalian." Rias yang sudah sembuh dari kekagetannya akan perkenalan super-singkat kekasihnya menyuruh para budaknya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Tojou Koneko, kelas satu. [Rook] _Buchou._" Ujar seorang gadis loli dengan raut blank-nya.

"Asia Argento, kelas dua. [Bishop] dari _Buchou._" Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Ah, _Sekiryuutei_." Ucap Naruto saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat berdiri untuk mengenalkan diri.

"Umm·· Hyodou Issei, kelas dua. [Pawn] _Buchou._" Tampaknya ia sedikit gugup diperhatikan oleh kekasih majikannya itu.

"Yuuto Kiba, kelas dua. [Knight] Rias_-Buchou." _Ujar seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang.

"Himejima Akeno, kelas tiga. [Queen] milik _Buchou._"

"Baiklah. Aku Rias Gremory, [King] dari-"

"Aku tahu itu." Potong Naruto. Rias yang perkenalannya dipotong menggeram kesal, rasanya ingin sekali dia menenggelamkan kepala duren kekasihnya itu pada oppai jumbo-nya sebagai hukuman. Mati mati sekalian.

KRING···

Terdengar suara telepon berdering dengan nyaring.

"Biar aku." Ujar Akeno seraya berjalan ke arah telepon yang masih berdering.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat jumlah kontrak kalian bulan ini." Ucap Rias sambil memakai kacamata baca-nya.

"Koneko berhasil menyelesaikan sepuluh kontrak."

"Kiba menyelesaikan·· oh, sepuluh kontrak juga." Rias membuka halaman demi halaman catatan yang dipegangnya.

"Sebelas kontrak dari Akeno. Dan Asia tiga kontrak."

"Lalu Issei··· belum menyesaikan satu kontrak pun." Tutup Rias seraya menutup kembali catatannya

"Maafkan aku _Buchou. _Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi bulan depan." Ujar Issei dengan semangat membara.

Terlihat Akeno sudah kembali duduk samping Naruto.

"Ada apa, Akeno?" Tanya Rias.

"Dewan Besar memberi kita misi untuk memusnahkan Iblis Liar." Ujar Akeno.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat." Perintah Rias dan mendapat respon anggukan dari semua budaknya serta Akeno yang mulai membuat lingkaran sihir.

"Kau juga, Naruto-kun." Tambah Rias saat melihat kekasihnya yang belum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Naruto yang tampaknya sedang enggan berpergian.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau mau kekasihmu ini lecet, Naruto-kun~?" Ucap Rias dengan nada menggoda.

"Hah·· baiklah." Ya, sebenarnya Ia malas bepergian. Tapi mengingat tugasnya adalah melindungi Rias, dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus ikut mengerjakan atau setidaknya melihat kekasihnya menjalankan tugas.

"Tapi·· aku tak tahu dimana lokasinya." Naruto menyeringai jail.

"Di bekas bandara pinggiran kota ini." Jawab Rias.

"Ah! Apa kau lupa aku baru beberapa hari di kota ini? Hm··· Akeno, bisa kau menuntunku?"

"Biar aku saja." Rias menawarkan dirinya. Tampaknya ia tak terima jika Naruto bersama Akeno.

Melihat reaksi Rias, seringaian Naruto makin lebar. "Oh tidak tidak, kau itu pemimpin kelompok. Kau harus tetap bersama budakmu dan mengkomando budak-budakmu."

"Tapi··· kenapa Akeno?" Sangat jelas Rias tak suka jika Naruto dekat-dekat dengan Quuen-nya tersebut. Tapi alih-alih mengurungkan niatnya, Naruto malah terlihat senang melihat reaksi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Alasan? Simpel, karena aku bukan _lolicon _apalagi seorang _maho._"

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat semua yang mendengarnya cengo.

"Kenapa tidak Asia? Dia tak masuk dalam kriteriamu barusan, kan?" Rias masih mencari cara agar Akeno tidak berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku tak bodoh Rias. Aku tahu Asia Argento itu sama barunya denganku. Sudahlah·· lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang. Aku tahu kau kuat, kau tak akan terluka hanya karena iblis liar kan?"

"Terserah." Sewot Rias sebelum mengaktifkan lingkaran sihirnya dan pergi bersama para budaknya. Minus Akeno pastinya.

"Nah Akeno, ayo." Ajak Naruto seraya berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jalan kaki, eh?" Akeno tampaknya kaget melihat Naruto berjalan keluar. Tentu saja, mana ada iblis yang berjalan kaki? Issei saja yang secara individual tidak punya cukup kekuatan sihir, memakai sepeda untuk pergi ketempat tujuannya.

"Menurutmu? Ayo cepat!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah berada di luar gedung klub.

"Entah kenapa, aku pikir kau mengajaku bukan cuma untuk menunjukan jalan dan membuat Rias cemburu." Ucap Akeno. Kini ia dan Naruto sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan raya yang sepi.

"Yap, ini tentang ayahmu." Akeno sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Naruto menyinggung orang yang ia benci.

"Ayahku?"

"Ya, kau membencinya?" Akeno menganggukan kepalanya. Tanganya mengepal menahan amarah.

"Akeno·· ketahuilah, dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Tahu apa kau?!" Bentak Akeno.

"Aku tahu semuanya." Naruto memasang senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu ibumu, Shuri Himejima meninggal karena melindungimu dari sekelompok orang yang ingin mengambilmu karena kamu keturunan Malaikat Jatuh."

"Kamu tahu banyak." Akeno tersenyum masam.

"Begitulah···"

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Coba kau pikirkan. Kenapa ayahmu tidak ada ketika sekelompok orang ingin mengambilmu?"

"Karena ia pemimpin malaikat jatuh."

"Benar. Dan kau tahu kan tugas seorang pemimpin adalah membimbing bawahannya, seperti Rias."

Akeno mengangguk.

"Dengan kedudukannya sebagai salah satu pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh. Bukankah wajar kalau ia tak selalu ada untuk keluarganya?"

"Tapi kenapa···"

"Sudahlah Akeno, lupakan kejadian itu. Jangan biarkan kenangan buruk membunuhmu. Kamu dapat membuat kenangan baru, kenangan yang indah. Ingatlah, kenangan yang indah dapat menyelamatkan hidupmu."

Akeno tergeming sesaat mendengar nasehat Naruto sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Mungkin kamu benar." Lirihnya.

'Tep' Naruto memegang tangan Akeno.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

'Flash' keduanya menghilang meninggalkan cahaya putih di lajurnya.

* * *

-Di tempat pertarungan-

Terlihat Rias bersama para budaknya sedang berhadapan dengan dua belas iblis liar. Masing-masing menghadapi tiga iblis, minus Asia yang bukan merupakan type serangan. Keadaan mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik, dengan pakaian penuh sobek dan noda darah seta tubuh penuh luka sayatan.

Yah, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun bertarung dengan perbedaan jumlah yang cukup mencolok bukan sesuatu yang adil, kan? Terlepas dari anggapan bahwa kelompok Gremory merupakan kelompok iblis yang penuh dengan talenta, jumlah yang bahkan tidak setara dengan setengah jumlah musuh serta jam terbang yang tergolong minim menjadi penyebab keadaan mereka saat ini. Ditambah lagi tidak adanya sosok [Queen] yang notabenenya lebih kuat dari semua bidak lain menambah kuat alasan kekalahan mereka. Bukannya tanpa perlawanan, mereka telah berhasil membunuh tiga iblis. Namun sepertinya itu sudah maksimal untuk kelompok yang masih tergolong amatiran tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini _Buchou_? Mereka terlalu banyak!" Ujar Issei yang masih berhadapan dengan tiga lawannya. Terlepas pada fakta bahwa ia adalah pemilik Boosted Gear yang merupakan salah satu Longinus, ia masih belum dapat mencapai tingkatan dimana ia bisa menggunakannya dengan baik.

"Kita harus menunggu sampai mereka datang." Jawab Rias. Sebenarnya perginya Akeno bersama kekasihnya cukup membuatnya tak nyaman, ditambah keadaan yang menyatakan bahwa sampai sekarang mereka belum sampai disini menambah rasa tak enak dihatinya.

"Cuma inikah? Khu khu khu·· Bersiaplah mati!" Ucap seorang iblis seraya menebaskan sabitnya pada Rias.

Rias yang seolah pasrah menerima ajal menutup sepasang matanya pada sabit lawan dalam waktu dekat akan menghunusnya.

_Inikah akhirnya_? Itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis pewaris keluarga Gremory tersebut.

Lama menutup mata namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya, dengan perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya. Namun, pemandangan di depannya cukup untuk membuat matanya terbelalak.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat iblis yang hendak membunuhnya tadi dalam kondisi mengenaskan, kepalanya yang pecah menyisakan organ-organ serta cairan beraserakan di tanah. Kondisi tubuhnya masih utuh, bahkan masih berdiri sebelum akhirnya roboh kebelakang.

"Tadi itu _headshot_ yang sempurna, kan? Ufufufu··" Rias tersentak mendengar sebuah suara familiar tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Dan benar, dapat dilihatnya Naruto sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Akeno yang tangan kanannya terselimuti petir.

"Kamu hebat, Akeno !" Puji Naruto.

'Ah, jadi itu ulah Akeno.' Jujur Rias merasa lega melihat kedatanganya. Namun disisi lain ia juga cemburu melihat Quuen-nya itu berdekatan dengan orang-lebih tepatnya iblis-yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

Tentu saja, baginya Naruto hanya boleh berdekatan denganya. Hanya dirinya. Tak boleh ada orang lain, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri.

'Tep' Sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dapat ia lihat kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah cengiran kaku menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku terlambat. Maafkan aku Rias, aku tak tahu kalau mereka itu satu set. Um·· sebagai permintaan maafku, biarkan aku yang menghabisi mereka." Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa ia gugup.

Rias yang awalnya berniat mengacuhkan kekasihnya itu harus mengurung niatnya saat mendengar akhir kalimat yang diucapkan keturunan terakhir keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Apa apaan itu? Dia berniat melawan dua belas iblis liar sendirian? Dia bersama peerage-nya saja belum cukup untuk melawan. Apalagi ini cuma sendiri? Yah, ia tahu dengan kekuatan aneh yang Naruto tunjukan tempo hari saat bertarung dengan Riser mungkin lebih melebarkan persentase kemenangannya. Namun itu tetap tidak menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Terlepas dari kemarahannya atas keterlambatan Naruto, pemuda itu tetap saja kekasihnya dan ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Apa kau gila?!" Hanya pekikan itu yang menjadi responnya atas tindakan-yang menurutnya-nekat kekasihnya.

"Percayalah, aku akan menghabisi mereka untuk setiap luka yang mereka buat padamu." Naruto memasang senyum penuh percaya diri. Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin melihat atau sedikit membantu telah hilang saat melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang penuh luka.

Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya cuma satu ; musnahkan.

"Sebaiknya kamu menjauh dari sini." Perintah Narto.

"Tapi kamu··" Rias hendak membantah. Ia tak mau pergi menjauh. Walaupun tidak bertarung, setidaknya ia ingin berada di dekat Naruto dan memberi semangat.

"Lakukan!" Kali ini Naruto memerintah dengan nada membentak. Sebagai seorang yang lahir dari keluarga yang sangat menyayangi dan memanjakannya, sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ini ia dibentak sedemikian rupa.

Pemuda ini, pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Membentaknya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Karena satu alasan, Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Ia senang, ia senang pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Berjanjilah kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah mendapat anggukan Naruto Rias pun dengan terpaksa menjauh dari sana di papah Akeno yang sebenarnya dari tadi ada dibelakangnya.

"Kalian juga." Ujar Naruto pada anggota peerage Rias yang masih bertarung.

Kiba, Issei dan Koneko pun menjauh mengikuti king-nya yang sedang dipapah Akeno.

"Baiklah. Iblis liar-san, mari bersenang-senang." Naruto menatap lawan-lawannya dengan tatapan ramah. Aneh? Memang.

"Cih, jangan sombong! Semua, habisi dia!" Perintah seorang iblis berbadan besar yang sepertinya bertindak sebagai pemimpin kelompok.

Kesebelas iblis lainya pun secara serentak berlari ke arah Naruto dengan berbagai macam senjata yang mereka bawa.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun memicingkan matanya lalu melompat kebelakang coba mengambil jarak. 'Baiklah Fave, mari kita mulai.'

[Tentu, Partner!]

[Burning Dragon Balance Breaker!]

[Burning Dragon Scale-Mail]

Tampak seluruh tubuh Naruto terselimuti armor putih polos. Berbeda dengan _Sekiryuutei _maupun _Hakuryuukou _, armor ini benar-benar polos. Tanpa ukiran ataupun variasi apapun.

'Ghh! Ini berat.'

[Tentu saja. Armor ini terbuat dari lempengan besi murni berkualitas tinggi.]

'····Eh?' Naruto cengo mendengar perkataan Naga miliknya yang sudah seperti sales profesional.

[Lupakan itu.]

'Sret' Salah satu iblis menebaskan pedangnya pada Naruto yang masih dalam sesi tanya jawab dengan Naga-nya.

Trank!

Pedang itu tak mampu bahkan hanya untuk membuat goresan di armor Naruto.

Melihat serangan rekannya sia-sia, beberapa iblis membuat blok dan peluru sihir dan menembakannya ke arah Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi hanya menghasilkan kesia-siaan karena tak mampu menembus armor Naruto.

'Bagaimana kalau aku coba seika?'

[Terserahmu, tapi aku tak mau menanggung resiko kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu.] Yah, sepertinya mereka masih sibuk berbincang.

'Aku tanggung resikonya!'

Woost!

Sebuah api aneh berwarna putih muncul dan berkobar pada armor Naruto.

"Arrggh!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan dari balik helm armornya.

Dari tempat yang cukup jauh Rias dan para budaknya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak? Seluru bagian armor Naruto terselimuti sebuah api aneh yang memancarkan aura suci yang kentara dan yang paling membuat mereka khawatir adalah Naruto yang bersimpuh di tanah sambil berteriak kesakitan.

Rias bahkan bisa saja lari ke arah Naruto andai saja Akeno tidak sigap menahannya.

[Sekarang! Alirkan seluru kekuatan iblismu pada armor ini.]

Krrst!

Terdengar suara seperti api yang tersiram air saat Naruto mengalirkan demonic power pada armor-nya. Dan api putih yang menyelimutinya pun terlihat sedikit tercemar oleh warna hitam. Walaupun demikian, warna hitam pada putih itu hanya sedikit membawa efek. Ya, aura suci api itu berkurang. Walau tak terlalu signifikan.

Terlihat Naruto yang mulai kembali berdiri.

"Nah, Iblis liar-san. Musnahlah!"

Blar!

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, api putih itu perlahan mulai membakar area disekitar dan terus meluas dengan cepat.

Melibas apapun yang ada di jarak jangkauannya, termasuk kesebelas iblis liar yang langsung musnah ketika mengalami kontak dengan api suci Naruto. Yah, bagaimanapun sesuatu yang suci adalah racun bagi kaum iblis.

Seolah tak menghiraukan targetnya yang sudah musnah, api itu masih terus menyebar dan membakar apapun yang dilewatinya.

Namun··

Bruk!

Api yang semula berkobar hebat hilang seketika bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh yang menjadi sumber keberadaan api itu.

Rias dengan reflek cepat berlari ke arah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba ambruk. Dapat dilihatnya pemuda itu terbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka aneh yang mengeluarkan asap, bajunya sudah hilang entah kemana. Mengekspos dada bidangnya yang terpenuhi luka bakar.

Dengan sigap Rias mengangkat kepala Naruto dan dibaringkan diatas pahanya.

"Asia!" Teriak Rias memanggil salah satu budaknya. Ya, Asia Argento pemilik Sacred Gear [Twiligh Healing] yang memberikan pemiliknya otoritas untuk memberikan penyembuhan medis bagi seseorang yang dikehendakinya.

Asia yang sudah mengerti maksud majikannya langsung duduk bersimpuh dan mencoba menyembuhkan luka Naruto.

* * *

-Alam Sacred Gear-

Naruto terlihat sedang berdiri memandang sebuah kolam luas didepannya. Ia bingung, yang dia ingat dia sudah berhasil memusnahkan iblis yang melukai kekasihnya. Hanya itu, sesudah itu semuanya gelap.

Dan saat ia membuka kembali matanya, ia sudah berada di tempat ini. Disebuah tanah subur yang dikelilingi padang pasir. Ya, ini sebuah Oasis.

Dan dia ingat tempat ini, ini adalah tempatnya saat pertama kali bertemu Faverius. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah alam Sacred Gear.

"Fave? Dimana kau?" Berbeda dengan pertemuan pertamanya, kali ini Naga itu tak langsung tampak di pengelihatannya.

Byur!

Tiba-tiba air di kolam terlontar ke atas dan memperlihatkan seekor Naga berwarna hitam yang sedang terbang dengan sepasang sayapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto. Tampaknya ia bingung dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

"Kau hilang kendali." Jawab Naga itu dengan nada penuh wibawa.

"Hilang kendali?" Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya, kau terbawa emosi negatifmu. Kau hampir membakar gadis merah itu jika aku tak segera membawamu kesini." Terang Naga yang terkenal dengan nama Burning-Dragon itu.

"Apa?! Bagaimana keadaannya? Dan·· keadaanku juga?" Tanya Naruto tanpa jeda.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak denganmu, kau mendapatkan luka bakar parah akibat pengaktifan seika."

"Ah api itu··· apa tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan efek suci-nya padaku?"

"Ada, untuk itulah aku membawamu kesini."

"Apa itu?" Naruto menatap Naga itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku akan mengalirkan darahku padamu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Jleb!

Faverius menusukan ujung ekornya yang menyerupai jarum suntik pada leher Naruto.

"Aarrrgght!" Naruto menjerit-oh tidak, tapi meraung-raung kesetanan.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"···Eh? Tidak menyakitkan."

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

"Ehehehe··· Jadi, apa itu tadi?" Naruto cengengesan gak jelas, mungkin dia tengshin.

"Aku mengalirkan darahku padamu. Dengan darah suciku mengalir dalam tubuhmu, sekarang kelemahan iblis takan berlaku padamu."

"Kelemahan iblis? Jangan-jangan···"

"Ya, sekarang kau tidak memiliki kelemahan terhadap sesuatu yang suci." Potong Faverius seraya turun dan mendarat di tanah.

"···" Hening. Sepertinya Naruto masih mencoba mengartikan ucapan Naga-nya.

Bruk!

Naruto berbalik dan langsung memasang gaya sujud-sujud sembah. "Aah! Terimakasih Faverius-sama! Anda terlalu baik untuk saya." Ucapnya sambil tetap bersujud syukur.

Sedangkan Faverius memandang host-nya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang, apa kau tahu kenapa kau lepas kendali?"

Ah ya, dia lupa poin itu. Setahunya saat bertarung ia tak menyimpan emosi negatif.

Melihat gelagat bingung partnernya, Faverius menghela nafas sebelum mulai menjelaskan.

"Seika, api itu memiliki kemampuan menyerap dan mengeluarkan emosi negatif penggunanya."

"Apa itu bagus?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Ya, setelah menjadi kebal pada sesuatu yang suci ia berniat untuk terus menggunakan api putih itu.

"Itu bagus···· namun juga buruk di saat yang sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, seika memiliki kemampuan menyerap dan mengeluarkan emosi negatif penggunanya. Namun proses penyerapan lebih cepat dari proses pelepasan, itu memungkinkan untuk terjadinya pengendapan atau penumpukan emosi negatif yang menyebabkan kau lepas kendali. Seperti tadi."

Hening sesaat.

"Jadi aku ingin kau berlatih menggunakannya." Lanjut Naga kepercayaan Tuhan itu.

"Maksudmu latihan? Kapan? Dimana?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Sekarang, Disini." Jawab lawan bicaranya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Berapa lama? Kau tahukan dua minggu lagi aku harus menghajar si pirang brengsek itu."

"Kau juga pirang, bodoh!" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah memilih menghina dan mengajak partnernya kedalam sebuah perdebatan panjang.

"Setidaknya aku tidak brengsek." Naruto membela diri.

"Sama saja." Ujar Faverius tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Urat-urat di kepalanya sudah menampakan dirinya. Sepertinya dia marah.

"Kau brengsek." Ulangnya, kembali tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Kau brengsek."

"Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Coba saja."

"Hah··· sudahlah. Sekarang kuulangi, berapa lama aku harus berlatih disini?" Yah·· Walaupun kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan uap panas, ia harus mengakhiri perdebatan tak penting ini. Sekarang ia harus latihan, dan menyelesaikannya sebelum hari pertunangan lalu menghajar si Phenex brengsek.

"Berapa lama? Tak ada aturan tentang waktu. Semakin kau selaras dengan emosi positifmu, semakin cepat latihan ini selesai."

"Baiklah, aku mulai." Naruto memasang pose keren.

"Balance Breaker !"

"·····" Hening. Tidak terjadi apapun.

"Eh? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau memang bodoh! Kau tidak akan bisa memakai Balance Breaker saat kau di dalam Sacred Gear."

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Dengan adanya da-"

"Katakan langsung !" Hah, sepertinya kadar kesabaranmya sudah habis terkuras.

"Sekarang kau bisa menggunakan seika bahkan diluar Balance Breaker."

Mata Naruto sontak berbinar mendengar perkataan partnernya itu.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku bisa menggunakannya tanpa memakai baju besi rongsok itu?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Seika!"

Woost!

Tubuh Naruto kembali diselimuti kobaran api putih murni.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Faverius santai.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Yah, ia mengira akan menerima latihan keras seperti melubangi gunung atau merubah arah arus sungai. Ah tunggu, disini tak ada gunung maupun sungai.

"Lihat apimu."

"!" Naruto kaget saat melihat api yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya. Pasalnya api yang tadinya putih cemerlang kini berubah warna menjadi hitam legam dengan asap yang sedikit demi sedikit mengepul darinya.

"Warna hitam itu melambangkan emosi negatifmu, dan asap itu adalah terbuangnya emosi negatifmu." Ujar Faverius seakan mengerti keterkejutan partnernya itu.

"Jadi emosi negatifku terbuang." Gumam Naruto sambil terus memandangi asap yang mengepul dari tubuhnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Kalau aku tak memiliki emosi negatif aku tidak akan memiliki nafsu untuk·· untuk··" Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terkena syok dadakan.

"Ah! Kau takut tidak punya nafsu untuk bermain dengan gadis merahmu itu?" Naga itu terkekeh sesaat.

"····" Hening.

Kelihatannya Naruto masih dilanda syok karena hipotesis yang ia pikirkan sendiri.

"Ahahaha··· tenang saja partner! Kau masih akan tetap memilikinya. Api itu hanya akan membuang emosi negatif yang berhubungan dengan pertarungan, seperti dendam dan kemarahan."

Kalimat tadi sukses membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Kau hanya harus menunggu sampai api ditubuhmu kembali ke warnanya semula."

"Hah·· baiklah." Ujar Naruto seraya mengambil posisi duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

**-Di Dunia Manusia-**

Terlihat Naruto-atau hanya tubuhnya-yang terbaring di kasur king-size miliknya. Ya, ini memang apartemennya. Tadi setelah semua lukanya tertutup Rias beserta segenap peerage-nya membawa Naruto ke Apartemennya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan selimut yang menutupi seluru tubuhnya. Ada juga Rias yang duduk di samping ranjang sambil menggenggan erat kedua tangan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

Rias merasa menyesal, ia menyesal telah membiarkan kekasihnya bertarung sendirian. Kalau saja ia ikut mungkin akan beda kejadiannya, mungkin Naruto tidak akan terbaring tak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang.

Walaupun ia tak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi ia yakin kekasihnya itu terluka karena api aneh ber-aura suci yang tadi juga hampir membakarnya jika api itu tidak lenyap secara tiba-tiba.

"Naruto-kun? Kamu baik-baik saja, kan? Iya kan? Karena jika tidak kamu sudah melanggar janji, dan aku tahu kamu tak pernah melanggar janjimu. Hey? Cepet bangun, aku khawatir lho." Rias terus mengajak bicara Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Seolah dengan mengajaknya bicara ia bisa membangunkan kekasihnya yang terlihat lelap tersebut.

Sementara tanpa ia sadari, Queen-nya Akeno dari ambang pintu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

-Kembali ke Alam Sacred Gear-

Masih terlihat Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon, api di tubuhnya sudah berangsung kembali memutih.

"Hey Fave?" Sapa Naruto pada Naga yang sedari tadi meringkuk di sampingnya.

"Hm?" Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Naga Langit terkuat itu.

"Tidakkah kau mempunyai sebuah julukan keren? Seperti _Sekiryuutei _dan_Hakuryuukou_?"

"Tidak. Kurasa para mahluk kurang kerjaan itu tidak mau memberi Naga langka ini julukan." Terdengar jelas kesedihan dari nada bicaranya.

"Naga langka?"

"Ya, apa kau lupa aku baru dua kali menampakan wujud sejatiku pada dunia? Tidak seperti dua Naga sok kuat itu."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini cuma perasaanku saja, tapi aku merasa kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dari partner imut-mu ini."

"Hah··· sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan ini. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semua tentang diriku." Faverius menghela nafas sejenak.

"Seperti yang kau tahu aku···" Faverius pun mulai menceritakan dirinya, tujuannya hingga semua kemampuannya.

-**Time Skip, Dua hari kemudian**-

Terlihat Naruto yang masih betah dalam posisinya yang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon, namun anehnya pohon itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan api yang berkobar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Hey Fave, berapa lama lagi? Ini sudah dua hari, kan? Dan bagaimana keadaan tubuhku?" Yah, yang terakhir memang benar. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan tubuhnya, ia khawatir Rias akan meninggalkan tubuhnya di bekas Bandara itu.

"Kalau dilihat dari keadaan apimu, mungkin hanya satu hari disini lagi. Dan tenang saja, aku yakin kekasih merahmu itu akan merawat tubuhmu dengan baik."

"Hey! Apa maksudmu satu hari disini?" Tampaknya Naruto menyadari keganjilan pada perkataan Faverius.

"Ya, zona waktu disini berbeda dengan di duniamu."

"Berapa lambat? Atau··· berapa cepat?"

"Satu hari disini sama dengan satu minggu di duniamu."

"Oh·· Eh? Apa kau bilang?! Berarti ini sudah dua minggu, kan?"

Faverius mengangguk.

"Cepat keluarkan aku brengsek! Aku harus menyelamatkan Rias hari ini." Naruto mengap-mengap layaknya putri duyung yang kehausan.

"Calm down, Kid." Ujar Faverius dengan Bahasa Inggris yang asli-abal.

-**Sementara Di Dunia Manusia**-

Terlihat Rias yang masih dalam posisi duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun? Ini sudah dua minggu lho, apa kamu tidak bosan tidur? Hahaha·· Kamu memang tukang tidur." Rias menyingkap rambut Naruto yang sudah menghalangi dahinya.

"Ini adalah hari pertunanganku, aku harap kamu mau datang dan menepati janjimu untuk membawaku pulang."

Rias memotong jarak antara Dia dan Naruto.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupatan singkat ia daratkan tepat di bibir kekasihnya.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias sebelum berteleportasi ke Dunia Bawah.

Tepat setelah Rias pergi, kembali muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory di lantai Apartement. Namun kali ini yang muncul adalah Queen kelompok Gremory, Himejima Akeno.

Bersamaan dengan itu mata Naruto kembali terbuka untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

"Ri-rias?" Erang Naruto.

Akeno yang mendengar erangan dari Naruto sesegera mungkin melompak ke samping tempat tidur.

"Naruto-kun? Kamu sudah sadar ya? Syukurlah." Akeno menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Akeno? Mana Rias?" Nada suaranya terdengar lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Yah, biar bagaimanapun ia sudah dua minggu tidak menerima asupan makanan ataupun minuman. Kalau saja ia manusia, ia mungkin sudah mati berhari-hari lalu.

"Rias··· sebegitu spesialkah Rias untukmu?"

"Rias, dia sangat spesial untuku."

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak

"Ketika ia tersenyum dia terlihat begitu manis sampai tak bisa kuutarakan. Sebelum aku menyadarinya ternyata aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tak pernah memaksanya mencintaiku.

Kau bisa bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku saat dia berkata bahwa dia sama denganku, kami saling mencintai. Aku tak bisa pikirkan hal yang lebih baik dari itu."

Akeno tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aku bahkan tak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial dalam hidupku." Lirihnya.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi ingatlah, untuk membuat sesuatu yang spesial kau hanya perlu percaya bahwa itu spesial." Naruto tersenyum lembut sembari tangan kanannya mengelus surai raven sahabat kekasihnya itu.

* * *

-Sementara itu di Dunia Bawah-

Terlihat seorang lelaki pirang berusia dua puluh tahunan berdiri di atas panggung disaksikan banyak penonton. Ya, itu adalah Riser Phenex yang hendak memperkenalkan pasangannya.

"Semua! Perkenalkan, tunanganku. Rias Gremory!"

Bersamaan dengan teraikan itu, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan seorang gadis berambut merah mengenakan gaun yang makin menambah kesan anggun padanya.

Rias, gadis itu berjalan mendekati Riser. Langkah kakinya sama sekali tak menampakan gairah hidup.

Namun···

"Hentikan! Riser Phenex, aku menantangmu bertarung denganku sekarang!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi berjalannya acara suci tersebut.

Semua mata sontak mengganti direksinya pada asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari tempat menonton.

Rias melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menginterupsi acara pertunamgannya dan mengajak tunangannya bertarungan.

"Ise"

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Note (2) :**

Oke, this is chapter 6.

Gimana?

Tadinya saya mau terusin ke pertarungan, tapi kalau terlalu panjang kesannya gimana gitu.

Tak lupa saya ucapkan beribu terimakasih untuk yang udah review fiction saya ini.

So, mind to review?

See you in next chap···


	7. Chapter 7 : Semangat Juang

**Author Note** :

Aa··· banyak yang tanya, kenapa Issei yang datang? Simpel, karena saya tak mau menghilangkan peran serta Issei yang notabenenya main charakter Highschool DxD.

Oke, langsung saja! Selamat membaca.

* * *

Pervious Chapter :

Rias melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menginterupsi acara pertunangannya dan mengajak tunangannya bertarungan.

"Ise··"

Naruto DxD : Return of The Burning Dragon

Disclaimer : Naruto & Highschool DxD isn't mine.

Rate : M(for save)

Genre : Romance , Adventure , Supernatural.

Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Gremory Rias.

Warning : AU, OOC , Bahasa Ng'gak Baku , Alur maksa , Typo(s) , Extreme-Strong!Naru , Smart!Naru.

Summary : Dia adalah yang akan bangkit , Dia yang akan bangkit dari neraka terdalam. Dan dia yang melambangkan kehancuran, karena suatu alasan Tuhan menyegel jiwanya dalam sebuah Sacred Gear yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama [Flamed Burn].

Don't like? Don't read!

Chapter 7 : Semangat Juang.

* * *

Issei. Yah, pemuda itulah yang berani menginterupsi acara pertunangan antar Iblis Kelas Atas tersebut.

Mendadak suasana menjadi riuh dengan bisikan-bisikan dari setiap iblis yang hadir di acara pertunangan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Yah, seperti itulah kebanyakan.

Rias Gremory. Gadis itu cuma bisa menatap budak terbarunya itu dengan tatapan yang bercampur antara heran, khawatir dan heran lagi? Ya, ia memang heran. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pemuda coklat yang sekarang sudah naik ke atas panggung tersebut, atas dasar apa ia melakukan tindakan yang nekat itu? Menantang calon tunangannya yang jelas-jelas berada pada tingkatan yang jauh diatas pemuda bernama lengkap Hyodou Issei tersebut. Apa dia sudah bosan hidup?

"Maou-sama, mohon maafkan kelancangan saya ini. Saya cuma ingin menyelamatkan majikan saya, Rias Gremory-sama dari pertunangan yang tidak diinginkannya." Ujar Issei pada seorang pria muda berambut crimson yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursi kebesarannya. Ucapan Issei sontak membuat suasana tempat pertunangan itu menjadi semakin ramai.

Sirzech. Sirzech Gremory, atau yang sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi Lucifer tersebut tersenyum saat melihat tekad kuat yang ada pada budak adiknya itu.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Ucapnya tenang dan sukses membuat keadaan yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi, sepertinya mereka terkaget mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari iblis terkuat saat ini tersebut.

"Hey? Kenapa? Dia cuma ingin bertarung, kan? Lagipula aku yakin Riser Phenex-kun tak akan keberatan untuk bertarung melawannya. Bukan begitu?" Sirzech mencoba mengklarifikasi ucapannya, dengan pertanyaan diakhir kalimatnya yang ia tujukan pada anak ketiga Lord Phenex sekaligus calon tunangan adiknya itu.

Sedangkan di sisi Riser. Sebenarnya ia tak mau untuk bercapek-capek bertarung di hari pertunangannya, namun dilain sisi ia tak mau kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai seorang iblis bangsawan jika menolak tantangan dari seorang iblis kelas rendah yang ia ketahui sebagai salah satu budak iblis tunangannya itu.

"Ise·· kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Rias sepertinya masih bingung dengan motif dan tujuan Issei melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Sudah merupakan tugas seorang bawahan untuk melindungi atasannya, kan?" Issei berujar dengan mantap, tak ada keraguan sedikit pun yang bisa ditemukan pada perkataannya.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu." Akhirnya Riser menerima tantangan dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di aula Mansion Gremory yang sebenarnya terlalu luas untuk sebuah aula.

Hyodou Issei dan Riser Phenex. Berhadapan untuk sebuah pertarungan yang menentukan.

"Silahkan dimulai!" Seorang yang sepertinya penanggung jawab pertandingan mendeklarasikan dimulainya pertandingan.

"_Buchou_, izinkan aku promosi!"

Rias mengangguk oleh permintaan budaknya itu.

Promosi. Salah satu kemampuan khusus dari bidak [Pion]. Dengan berpromosi [Pion] bisa mendapat karakteristik dari bidak lain.

[Promotion : Bishop]

Dengan berpromosi menjadi [Bishop], Issei dapat merasakan energi sihirnya meningkat.

"Baiklah. Dragon Booster!"

Crink!

Cahaya merah menyilaukan menyelimuti tangan kiri Issei, perlahan cahaya meredup meninggalkan sebuah gaunlet merah dengan sebuah batu hijau di punggungnya. Itulah Boosted Gear. Sebuah Sacred Gear tempat bersemayamnya salah satu _Heavenly Dragon _, Welsh Dragon Ddarig.

[Boost!]

Kekuatan telah digandakan. Ditambah promosinya pada [Bishop] menjadi modal yang lumayan untuknya memulai pertarungan.

Sedangkan di sisi Riser, ia masih berdiri tenang dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

[Boost!] Kekuatan di gandakan lagi. Sekarang ia telah siap, dengan pose andalannya ia mengumpulkan energi sihir berwarna merah untuk ditembakan.

"Aku akan menghabisimu dalam satu serangan!"

[Dragon Shoot!]

Duuarr!

Tembakan Issei mengenai Riser dengan telak. Bahkan hampir mengenai Iblis lain yang menonton jika saja mereka tidak memasang sihir pelindung.

Asap pekat yang semula membumbung pada pusat ledakan kini telah hilang menampilkan Riser yang sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk, tubuh sebelah kanannya hilang. Benar-benar lenyap!

Issei yang nafasnya terengah-engah tersenyum melihat hasil perbuatannya.

Namun··

Tubuh sebelah kanan Riser yang hilang memunculkan api, tak lama kemudian api hilang menampilkan tubuh Riser yang kembali pada keadaan semula.

Issei terbelalak kaget melihat kejadian yang menurutnya mustahil tersebut.

"Haha·· percuma saja, kau takan bisa mengalahkanku. Karena aku··· burung phoenix abadi!"

Woost!

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, sayap api muncul dan membentang di punggungnya.

Wusst!

Riser dengan sayap apinya menerjang ke arah Issei.

Dught!

Sebuah pukulan dengan telak mendarat pada rahang Issei membuatnya terhunyung sessat.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Riser mengarahkan lututnya tepat pada ulu hati Issei.

"Ghh!" Issei berlutut memegang ulu hatinya yang terhantam lutut kanan Riser.

"Ise!" Rias berteriak melihat keadaan budaknya yang sukar dibilang baik-baik saja.

"Lihat? Aku bahkan tak perlu menggunakan api untuk mengalahkanmu." Ucap Riser pongah seraya berjalan meninggalkan Issei yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, heh?" Terlihat Issei yang dengan tertatih-tatih mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Aku takan kalah dari orang sepertimu!" Teriak Issei.

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

Cahaya merah menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuh Issei seiring dengan suara mekanik yang dikeluarkan gaunlet-nya. Perlahan cahaya memudar menampilkan Issei yang tubuhnya dilapisi sebuah armor berwarna merah penuh aksen serta berlian berwarna hijau di beberapa tempat.

'A-apa ini?' Tampaknya Issei sendiri kaget dengan perubahan yang dialaminya.

[Tekad. Sacred Gear merespon tekad kuat mu dan memberikan kekuatan lebih padamu.] Jawab sebuah suara yang berdengung di pendengarannya. Ya, itulah sang _Sekiryuutei _, Red Dragon Emperror, Welsh Dragon·· Ddarig.

'Kekuatan?'

[Ya, kekuatan. Tapi dengan ststistik dasarmu yang sekarang, mode ini takan bertahan lebih dari lima detik.]

'Itu lebih dari cukup!'

-V-

Hitung mundur dimulai. Dengan boost dipunggungnya Issei melesat ke arah Riser yang sepertinya masih terkaget dengan perubahan pada lawannya.

Dught!

Sebuah pukulan sukses Issei daratkan pada pipi kiri Riser. Pukulan yang cukup keras untuk membuat Riser mundur beberapa langkah.

-IV-

4 Detik!

Riser terbang dengan sayap apinya.

Woosht!

Muncul dua buah tornado api yang mengapit Riser dari kiri dan kanan.

"Musnahlah!"

Bllarr!

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, tornado yang semula mengapitnya pecah dan menyambar ke segala arah dengan cepat.

-III-

3 Detik tersisa!

Issei yang seolah tak gentar dengan api yang siap membakarnya memasang kuda-kuda seperti biasa-kamehameha-energi merah terkumpul pada celah di kedua tangan Issei.

Merasa sudah cukup, Issei menembakan energi merah itu lurus kedepan.

[Dragon Shoot!]

-II-

Tinggal 2 Detik!

Tembakan yang Issei lancarkan meluncur lurus ke depan.

Duarr!

Sungguh serangan yang dahsyat! [Dragon Shoot] Issei meledak saat menemui targetnya-Riser-menimbulkan ledakan energi merah menyilaukan serta gelombang kejut pada seluru area.

-I-

Detik terakhir!

Gelombang api Riser menyelimuti Issei bersamaan dengan meledaknya [Dragon Shoot] Issei.

"Arrght! Ini panas sekali!" Teriak Issei yang sedang 'dipanggang' hidup-hidup dengan armornya yang mulai kehilangan kepadatan.

Sedangkan di sisi Riser. Super sekali! Terlihat Riser yang terbaring dengan organ tubuh yang tak lengkap, cacat deh pokoknya!

Namun seperti biasa, api segera berkobar dan mengembalikan organ tubuh yang sebelumnya lenyap. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang yang menganggap dirinya abadi.

-0-

Waktu habis! Hitung mundur selesai.

Issei. Yang masih terselimuti api, kehilangan kepadatan armornya secara total.

[Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, partner!] Ddarig menyemangati host-nya. Tentu saja, ia tak mau partnernya itu hangus terbakar di dalam kobaran api.

Whuust!

Sebuah cahaya putih tiba-tiba menerobos api dan membawa Issei pergi.

Tap!

Cahaya kembali muncul di tempat penonton dimana para siswa dan siswi Academy Kuoh [Student Council & Ocult Research Club] berada.

Cahaya redup, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sedang menggendong Issei dengan bridal style. Bridal style? Ya, sebenarnya terselip rasa risih dalam benak Naruto menggendong seorang lelaki dengan posisi yang··· ah, sudahlah.

"Asia, tolong obati dia." Ucap Naruto seraya menurunkan Issei dari gendongannya.

Sedangkan Issei? Jangan ditanya, ia masih syok dan bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Yang ia ingat, tadi ia dengan kerennya menantang calon tunangan majikannya lalu bertarung sebelum dipanggang di dalam api. Lalu setelahnya ia sudah berada di sini, di tempat semula ia berada beseta teman-temannya.

"Ha'i, Naruto-san." Asia dengan segera duduk bersimpuh untuk menyembuhkan Issei.

"Ah ya·· terima kasih Sekiry-ah tidak, terima kasih Hyodou Issei." Naruto tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan putih.

Flash!

* * *

Naruto kembali muncul di tempat pertarungan. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ditempat itu ia telah disambut Nii-sama nya dan tentu saja kekasihnya··· Rias.

Naruto yang sadar akan kehadirannya, dengan reflek memasang posisi berlutut.

"Lucifer-sama·· mohon ijinkan saya untuk menggantikan tempat dari Hyodou Issei untuk bertarung disini. Saya, Namikaze Naruto. Siap menerima apapun resiko atas perbuatan saya kali ini." Ucap Naruto tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Sedangkan Riser yang melihat kehadiran Naruto memasang seringai petarung di wajahnya, sepertinya ia masih memiliki dendam atas kekalahannya beberapa waktu lalu di Dunia Manusia.

"Namikaze Naruto·· apa kau tahu, dengan tindakanmu ini bukan tak mungkin kau akan diusir dari Dunia Bawah selamanya?" Tanya Sirzech seraya mencoba mencari keraguan dari iris sapphire yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Namun nihil, tak ada secercapun keraguan ataupun rasa takut yang ia dapatkan dari mata sebiru lautan itu.

"Asal anda tahu, rasa cinta saya pada Rias lebih mendominasi daripada emosi lain yang mungkin ada pada orang seperti saya." Naruto mengambil jeda extra untuk menarik nafas.

"Saya akan melakukannya, apapun resikonya." Naruto memasang senyum menyegarkan pada kekasihnya, Rias yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sudah diputuskan. Ronde kedua, Namikaze Naruto melawan Riser Phenex. Duel antara Iblis Kelas Tinggi.

* * *

Terlihat keduannya berhadapan di Aula yang anehnya sudah kembali utuh, seolah tak pernah ada pertarungan sebelumnya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan, Namikaze." Riser sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk kembali melawan pemuda hybrid Namikaze-Gremory tersebut.

"······" Diam. Tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari bibir pucat Naruto. Pucat? Yah, bukan cuma bibirnya tapi wajahnya juga sudah sepenuhnya kehilangan rona sehat. Juga keringat dingin yang senantiasa merembes keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Terlihat jelas ia sedang tak dalam kondisi fisik yang baik.

Sedangkan di tempat penonton, bisikan-bisikan kembali terdengar setelah kedatangan Naruto.

"Bukannya itu si Namikaze gagal?"

"Riser pasti bisa mengalahkan Iblis tanpa bakat itu dengan cepat."

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan para iblis saat melihat Naruto yang menantang Riser.

"Apa maksudnya Iblis tanpa bakat?" Issei. Yang masih mendapatkan penanganan medis dari [Twilight Healing] Asia, bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Namikaze Naruto. Berasal dari persilangan Namikaze dan Gremory." Issei mengalihkan direksinya pada sumber suara. Yang ternyata adalah sang _Kaichou _Kuoh Academy, Sona Sitri.

Tentu saja, sebagai Iblis Berdarah Murni dari keluarga Sitri. Sudah sepantasnya ia tahu banyak hal, mengingat keluarga adalah keluarga yang 'kutu buku'.

"Namikaze Minato, adik dari Lord Namikaze. Disebut-sebut sebagai Iblis terkuat di zamannya, karenanya juga clan Namikaze yang tidak termasuk kedalam 72 pilar mendapat gelar 'House'. House of Namikaze, sejak saat itu semua anggota Namikaze mendapat pangkat Extra-Demon." Jelas Sona. Namun tentu saja belum cukup jelas untuk iblis sekaliber Issei Hyodou.

"Extra-Demon? Arrght! Semua tentang Iblis membuatku bingung." Issei mencak-mencak sembari menggaruk kepalanya prustasi. Tentu saja, sejak di reinkarnasi menjadi Iblis beberapa waktu lalu banyak sekali hal yang harus-secara paksa-ia pelajari, mulai dari sejarah, tingkatan, sampai pekerjaan Iblis. Dan semua itu tentu saja membuat otak kerdilnya mengalami 'over kapasitas'.

"Extra-Demon, Iblis kelas top yang tidak termasuk pilar." Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan elegan.

"Namikaze Minato dan Kushina Gremory, yang secara kebetulan juga merupakan adik dari Lord Gremory. Saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, lalu menikah dan mempunyai keturunan. Keturunan mereka, diharapkan untuk menjadi seorang Iblis penuh bakat dan talenta seperti kedua orang tuanya. Namun, harapan memang cuma harapan. Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pasangan Iblis kelas ultimate sayangnya tak seperti yang banyak orang harapkan. Di cap sebagai 'Iblis gagal' karena hanya mewarisi gerak cepat dan otak jenius khas Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto selalu di diskriminasi oleh Iblis lain yang menganggap dirinya lebih kuat." Sona mencoba membuat penjelasannya untuk semudah mungkin dimengerti oleh orang-orang sekelas Issei. Dan mendapat respon anggukan bukan hanya dari Issei, tapi semua yang ada disana plus Akeno yang entah kapan datangnya.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Keadaan masih sama, Riser masih berdiri dengan seringainya. Disisi lain, Naruto tetap berdiri namun kali ini sambil menutup kedua matanya.

'Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah melatihnya selama dua minggu terakhir ini?' Tampaknya Naruto sedang berkonsultasi dengan partner jadi-jadiannya.

[Yah, kau memang sudah melatihnya. Tapi tidak sampai tahap akhir, bukankah sudah kubilang perlu satu minggu lagi sebelum kau bisa menguasainya?] Sepertinya mereka sedang memperdebatkan taktik untuk pertarungan kali ini.

'Bagaimana kalau Balance Breaker? Harus kuakui aku memerlukan besi rongsok itu agar tak terbakar api si pirang brengsek itu. Atau bagaimana kalau 'itu', dengan itu aku bisa membuat si pirang brengsek itu hancur dengan cepat.'

[Kau jug-]

'Jangan mulai!' Ya, ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai sesi perdebatan konyol yang sering mereka lewati.

[Jangan bodoh! Kau tak boleh menggunakan Balance Breaker dan 'itu' disaat kondisimu sudah seperti mayat hidup begini.] Kali ini Faverius terdengar serius.

Mendengar ucapan partnernya itu, sebuah senyum aneh mengembang di bibir Naruto.

'Tak boleh bukan berarti tak bisa, kan?'

[Jangan bodoh! Konsekuensinya terlalu besar, bahkan tak mustahil kau akan mati sesudahnya.]

Menyadari apa yang ada di pikiran hostnya, Faverius mencoba menyadarkannya dengan memberi tahu akibat pemakaiannya.

'Kalau itu harga yang harus kubayar untuk kebahagiaan Rias, kurasa tak masalah.'

[Cinta telah membuatmu gila, partner! Tapi, menurutku dia takan pernah bahagia jika kau gugur untuknya secepat ini.]

'Heh, kurasa kau benar. Lalu, apa yang seharusnya kulalukan?'

[Kau bisa menggunakan teknik pemberian ayahmu itu.]

Ah ya! Ia lupa, pertemuan dengan ayahanda-nya.

Saat latihannya di alam Sacred Gear, beberapa hari lalu.

* * *

**Flashback.**

"Hey Fave? Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang orang tuaku?" Naruto. Dengan tubuh yang 'berkobar' bertanya pada seekor naga yang dengan setianya berdiam di sisinya.

Faverius memutar bola mata besarnya, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Berapa umurmu?" Sebuah suara berat keluar dari mulut Naga dengan warna hitam dominasi itu.

Naruto menghitung dengan jarinya, entah apa yang dia hitung. "Delapan belas, mungkin."

"Bagus. Sekarang sudah cukup." Faverius bangkit dari duduknya seraya merentangkan sepasang sayapnya.

Clink!

Sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan menyelimuti seluru area bersamaan dengan direntangkannya sayap berduri Faverius.

Dari cahaya Naruto dapat melihat samar-samar sebuah siluet seseorang muncul di samping Faverius.

Flash!

Duught!

Siluet itu dengan cepat melesat dan menendang dagu Naruto hingga terpental ke udara.

Flash!

Kembali, sosok siluet itu menghilang. Kali ini muncul tepat di atas Naruto yang masih terlontar. Dengan cepat pula sosok itu mengarahkan kaki kanannya untuk kembali menendang Naruto dan mengirimnya ke bawah.

Namun···

Trak!

Dengan cekatan Naruto berhasil menangkap kaki kanan yang hendak menendangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba memanfaatkan momen, Naruto melakukan akselerasi dengan berputar 360 derajat di udara sebelum membanting sosok yang tadi menyerangnya ke tanah.

Tap!

Sosok itu berhasil menyeimbangkam tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Tap!

Di sisi lain, Naruto juga berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di tempatnya semula. Memasang posisi siaga, Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk lebih jelas melihat seorang yang menyerangnya di balik cahaya yang mulai meredup.

Dapat ia lihat, rambut kuning, tubuh tegap, wajah yang··· tampan.

Itu seperti dirinya, kecuali bagian rambut, tentunya.

"Sepertinya Sirzech telah melatihmu dengan baik, yah? Naruto." Ucap sosok di seberangnya tersebut.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Tentu saja, ini terlalu membingungkan untuknya.

Pertama, Faverius yang bicara sok misterius lalu muncul cahaya dan sosok ini, yang tanpa sebab langsung menyerangnya dan ternyata sangat mirip dengannya dari segi penampilan. Ya, penampilan. Tidak sikapnya, karena ia tak pernah menyerang seseorang tiba-tiba tanpa izin.

"Hm? Karena aku yang memberikan nama itu, tentunya." Ujar sosok tersebut seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Tunggu dulu?! Memberi nama? Bukankah itu tugas dari seorang···

"Ja-jangan bilang kau adalah···" Naruto menunjuk sosok yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan jari yang gemetar.

Sosok itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

Ya, ternyata sosok itu adalah ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Tak ada pelukan untuk ayahmu, eh?" Tanya sosok itu.

Buagght!

Bukan bunyi sebuah pelukan, tentu saja.

Naruto meninju perut ayahnya dengan keras.

"Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku memiliki seorang ayah sepertimu! Semua menaruh harapan yang tinggi pada seorang putra pahlawan, tapi aku tak sama sepertimu! Aku bukan seorang hebat dan jenius sepertimu! Orang-orang menghina dan menjauhiku hanya karena aku tak sama sepertimu! Aku tak memiliki banyak teman, hanya Rias, Sona, dan Sairaorg yang mau bergaul denganku. Aku··· aku··" Naruto menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Tidak, tidak begitu." Sosok itu memegang pundak Naruto.

"Kau jauh lebih spesial dari pada aku, semua hanya masalah waktu."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau··· Anaku, tentu saja mewarisi semua kekuatanku. Bahkan lebih dari itu, dengan darah Gremory kekuatanmu bahkan bisa melebihiku." Ya, itu cukup masuk akal. Contohnya saja Sirzech, dan mungkin juga Rias. Power of Destructionnya berada pada tingkatan yang jauh diatas pemilik seharusnya, keluarga Bael. Mungkin itu karena faktor darah Gremory yang mengalir pada mereka.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyegelnya." Minato mengambil jeda extra hanya untuk melihat ekspresi kaget anak semata wayangnya.

"Kekuatan Iblismu. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau kendalikan dengan mudah, untuk itulah aku menyegelnya."

"Kau? Menyegel kekuatanku? Sampai kapan?"

"Ya, aku tahu kau diberkahi sebuah kekuatan oleh Tuhan. Dengan itu aku menyegel kekuatan iblismu pada Sacred Gear itu beserta sedikit kesadaranku untuk menonaktifkan segelnya. Aku berencana menyegeknya sampai dimana kau cukup umur untuk bisa mrngendalikannya. Tujuh belas tahun, harusnya. Kau tujuh belas tahun, kan?"

"Aku··· delapan belas tahun."

Sontak kedua pasang mata mengalihkan direksinya pada objek yang terlupakan, seekor Naga yang kini sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan sepasang kaki depannya.

"Ehehe··· kurasa tidak terlalu telat, kan?" Nada itu jelas terdengar gugup.

"Dasar Naga buluk!" Teriak Naruto menggelegar.

Sungguh luar biasa.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan melepas segelnya." Minato meletakan tangannya pada dahi Naruto.

Clink!

Sebuah sinar seperti mengalir masuk pada diri Naruto.

"Sekarang kau sudah memiliki apa yang seharusnya kau miliki, kekuatan iblismu beserta buku panduan pemakai."

"···Eh?"

"Lupakan. Aku··· minta maaf, atas nama diriku dan Kushina tidak bisa menemanimu sampai kau dewasa. Bukannya memberimu sesuatu, kami malah membuatmu berada dalam keadaan tak menyenangkan. Sekali lagi, mohon maafkan kami." Tubuh Minato perlahan memudar lalu terurai menjadi cahaya.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

**Flashback off.**

* * *

'Kau benar, Fave. Sudah saatnya mereka menyesal telah menghina seorang anak pahlawan.' Naruto memasang seringai di bibir pucatnya.

Wuust!

Riser melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kedua tinjunya yang sudah terlapisi api.

Namun··

Dught!

Brak!

Bukan, suara itu bukan berasal dari Naruto. Melainkan Riser yang terpental secara ajaib dan menabrak dinding hingga menghasilkan sebuah retakan 'jaring laba-laba' pada dinding tak bersalah yang mau tak mau harus menjadi landasannya.

Penonton. Terutama para tetua, terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentu saja, mereka tahu teknik itu. [Gravity Shockwave] salah satu cabang kekuatan khusus keluarga Namikaze, [Gravity Manipulation]. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, teknik itu dikeluarkan seorang 'Iblis Produk Gagal'.

'Oh yeah! Itu keren sekali.' Naruto, walaupun nafasnya terengah-engah, masih sempat untuk menyampaikan kekagumannya.

[Bodoh! Menggunakan teknik itu memakan energi yang sama saat kau memakai Balance Breaker!]

'Begitukah? Lantas bagaimana? Baru teknik itu yang sudah terunduh sempurna oleh otakku.'

[Begitu ya? Kalau begitu terserahmu saja.] Faverius melepaskan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada Naruto. Sepertinya ini situasi yang rumit, bahkan untuk Naga sepertinya.

Mendengar ucapan naganya. Alih-alih takut dan was-was, Naruto malah makin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Waktumu telah habis, Phenex." Suaranya terdengar rendah dan dalam.

Flash!

Menggunakan [Flash God Step] andalannya, Naruto muncul di belakang Riser.

[Gravity Shockwave]

Dught!

Kembali. Riser secara ajaib terpental jauh, menimbulkan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya yang tentu saja di regenerasi dengan cepat.

"Ah, kekuatan regenerasimu itu membuatku kesal, tahu?" Dengan langkah pelan Naruto berjalan ke arah Riser yang masih berusaha bangkit.

"Akan kubinasahkan kau, Namikaze!" Teriak Riser yang sudah berhasil bangkit dan kini terbang rendah dengan sayap apinya.

"Omong kosong."

Deg!

Sebuah suara rendah tanpa emosi dapat ia dengar dari belakangnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Riser menengokan kepalanya hanya untuk menjumpai Naruto yang sudah siap memukulnya dengan tinjunya yang terselimuti api berwarna putih.

Dught!

Naruto memukul pipi Riser yang secara kebetulan sedang melihat kearahnya hingga terbang lurus kedepan.

Flash!

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Naruto kembali muncul di jalur terbang Riser.

Duagght!

Dengan kekuatan penuh. Menggunakan kaki kirinya yang terselimuti seika, Naruto menendang Riser hingga terpental keudara.

Flash!

Lagi! Kali ini Naruto muncul di atas Riser dengan seika yang membentuk mata bor di tangan kanannya.

Dugh!

Blarr!

Sebuah combo! Naruto sukses menghantamkan tinju kanannya pada perut Riser dan membuatnya 'melandas turun' dan menghasilkan kerusakan parah pada 'medan landasnya'.

Gerakan itu. Yah, Naruto meniru gerakan ayahnya yang ia gunakan untuk menyerangnya pada pertemuan mereka.

Merasa belum puas, Naruto yang masih di udara menyatukan dan membuat celah antara keduanya. Dengan cepat seika terkonsentrasi dan terkumpul pada celah di tangannya.

[Holly's Fire Ball]

Serangan penghabisan! Bola api Naruto yang beraliran suci melesat ke arah Riser.

Namun··· setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap baginya.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Lemas. Satu hal yang mebdominasiku saat ini, selain bingung tentunya.

Bingung. Tentu saja, yang kuingat aku sedang menghajar Phenex habis-habisan. Aku tak tahu kenapa, mungkin aku lepas kendali, lagi.

Dan sekarang aku sudah berada disini, sebuah tempat penuh bau obat-obatan. Aku tak tahu dimana, mungkin Rumah Sakit, yah? Kenapa aku tak tahu? Itu karena aku belum membuka mataku sama sekali, aku rasa aku terlalu lemas untuk melakukannya.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Saya tak tahu, tapi saya harap anda bisa lebih bersabar."

Dapat kudengar sayup-sayup seseorang mengobrol. Ah! Aku tahu suara itu, Rias. Tapi dengan siapa ia bicara dan apa yang dibicarakannya aku tak tahu.

Dengan perlahan kubuka mataku. Silau! Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk mencoba menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya.

Putih. Sebuah ruangan dengan interior serba putih adalah hal yang pertama kali bisa dilihat indera pengelihatanku. Benar, sepertinya ini sebuah ruang perawatan Rumah Sakit.

Dan··· Crimson. Ah, itu Rias. Dia berdiri dan mengobrol dalam posisi membelakangiku.

"Enggh." Berniat memanggil Rias, hanya sebuah erangam lemah yang mampu kukeluarkan. Ah, sepertinya keadaanku sekarang benar-benar buruk.

Mendengar eranganku, Rias sontak berbalik ke arahku serta duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun! Kau sudah siuman." Rias kelihatannya sangat senang, memangnya seberapa parah kondisiku ini?

Aku mencoba bangkit untuk sekedar duduk di ranjang, namun tak bisa. Sekujur tubuhku benar-benar terasa lemas.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Naruto-kun. Kau masih harus banyak beristirahat." Rias tersenyum lembut. Ah, manis sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Rias pun berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Cklek.

Pintu kembali terbuka. Bukan Rias, melainkah seorang tinggi berambut hitam yang masuk ke ruangan ini.

Itu Sairaorg! Ya, kami adalah teman. Sairaorg adalah salah satu Iblis seangkatan yang mau berteman denganku, selain Rias dan Sona tentunya.

Dan, kami cukup akrab. Katakanlah persamaan yang membuat kami dekat. Persamaan? Yah, dulu kami disebut dengan 'dua iblis gagal' oleh Iblis lain.

"Naruto! Aku langsung kesini saat Rias bilang kau sudah sadar." Ah, jadi Rias yang memberitahunya.

"Kau tahu? Para tetua memintamu untuk mengikuti Rating Game antar Iblis Muda sebagai perwakilan dari Extra-Devil."

Jadi begitu, setelah pertarungan itu para tetua brengsek itu mulai mengubah cara pandangnya padaku. Dan··· Rating Game antar Iblis Muda? Sepertinya menarik, ditambah Sairaorg lah Iblis Muda nomor satu saat ini. Yah, kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya untuk memunculkan 'mereka'. Siapa 'mereka'? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bersedia menjadi pengikutku, dengan sedikit permainan kata tentunya. Walaupun belum di reinkarnasi, tapi mereka cukup setia padaku.

Cklek.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini Rias dan seorang lagi yang berdandan ala dokter di Dunia Manusia masuk keruanganku.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau merasa tubuhmu kaku? Itu normal, karena kau sudah dua minggu tak bergerak." Dokter itu menerangkan.

Tunggu dulu! Dua minggu?! Lagi?

**Naruto POV End.**

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

Terlihat Naruto dan Rias sedang duduk bersama di sebuah sofa di Apartement Naruto. Sudah tiga hari sejak Naruto diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit Dunia Bawah. Dan sudah tiga hari pula Rias tinggal di Apartementnya, tentu saja secara sepihak Rias yang secara mutlak memutuskan dan seperti biasa ia tak bisa menolak.

Saat ini mereka tengah menunggu kontak dengan Mesphito Pheles, seorang Extra-Devil yang sekarang menjadi ketua asosiasi penyihir untuk memberikan daftar dokumen penyihir yang ingin membuat kontrak dengan Naruto.

"Rias·· apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Riser Phenex setelah pertarungan itu?" Jujur ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah membuat babak belur atau mungkin membunuh Riser dengan api sucinya. Tapi apa hendak dikata? Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, kan?

"Dia hidup. Souji Okita-san berhasil menyelamatkannya dari bola api anehmu. Bisa kamu jelaskan?" Rias meminta penjelasan. Tentu saja, karena sampai saat ini ia tak tahu apa-apa soal kekuatan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto, yang sedang menyortir evil piecenya jujur merasa lega mendengar Riser masih hidup. Souji Okita, [Knight] Nii-samanya itu memang memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. Andai saja ia punya budak seperti itu.

Naruto meletakan dua buah [Knight], dua [Bishop], dan satu [Rook] di atas meja.

"Nanti aku jelaskan." Ujarnya pada Rias yang meminta penjelasan soal kekuatannya.

"Itu·· untuk mereka, ya?" Tanya Rias saat melihat beberapa bidak yang Naruto letakan di atas meja.

Yah, Rias adalah salah satu yang tahu perihal calon budak iblisnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di lantai Apartement, memunculkan hologram seorang pria paruh baya berwarna rambut campuran merah-biru sedang duduk dengan elegan di sebuah kursi. Ya, itulah Mesphito Pheles.

[Hallo, Naruto-kun dan·· ah, ada Rias-chan juga. Ternyata rumor yang mengatakan kalian tinggal serumah itu benar.] Ujar pria yang juga berwarna mata merah-biru tersebut berbasa-basi.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tak suka basa-basi, ia lebih suka To the Point.

[To the point seperti biasa, heh? Baiklah, aku akan kirim dokumen penyihir yang ingin membuat kontrak denganmu.] Orang itu terlihat menggerak-gerakan jarinya sebelum akhirnya lingkaran sihir lain muncul di lantai apartement. Lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan setumpuk dokumen.

[Pertarunganmu dengan Riser Phenex-kun beberapa waktu lalu sepertinya berakibat pada banyaknya tawaran. Sampai jumpa lain waktu.] Lingkaran sihir menghilang dari lantai Apartemen.

Ah, jadi begitu. Pertarungannya dengan Phenex itu cukup menarik perhatian para penyihir. Namun kali ini ia tak berniat membuat kontrak, ia hanya berniat untuk mencari calon anggota keluargannya.

Naruto mengambil dokumen paling atas dan melihatnya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya, dengan tangan lainnya ia mengambil sebuah bidak dari papan. Bidak [Queen].

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto seraya menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya pada Rias.

"Jadi·· Ratu?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kamu yakin."

"Tidak. Aku sangat yakin, Hime."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Oke! Sekian chapter 7.

Ya, Naruto akan ikut andil dalam Rating Game Iblis muda. Dan sudah diketahui, [Queen] Naruto berasal dari golongan penyihir. Tapi, jujur untuk bidak lain saya masih tak tahu. Mungkin kalian-reader-punya saran untuk bidak lain? Jika iya tolong beritahu saya, tapi kalau bisa jangan yang terlalu overpower, karena saya ingin buat Naruto bermain memakai taktik, bukan kekuatan.

Yah, cukup sekian. Akhir kata, seperti biasa mohon reviewnya!

See you in next chap··


End file.
